We Are Too Different
by Kainaru Aikorin
Summary: Dapatkah yang masih hidup menikahi yang sudah mati? Mungkinkah?
1. Prolog

**We Are Too Different**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**Inspirated By The Corpse Bride 2005(c)**

**WARNING : Sho-AI, OOCness, Typo(s)**

**KAINARU AIKO 2014©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Bisakah yang masih hidup menikahi yang sudah mati? Cinta selalu ada perbedaan bukan?

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah kota kecil dimana kau bisa menemukan banyak orang berlalu lalang tanpa mengenal adanya kata 'istirahat'. Dimana para penduduk berpendapat _'uang adalah suatu hal yang membuat dunia ini berputar'._ Apa yang salah? Kurasa mereka benar. Bukan soal mendewakan uang, tapi kita memang membutuhkan uang. Konoha nama kota kecil itu. Kota yang hampir tidak pernah tidur itu lah dimana cerita dimulai.

Kisah seorang pemuda bangsawan dan cinta sejatinya. Kau percaya cinta sejati, kan? Ku yakin diantara banyaknya orang yang mengincar uang, pasti masih ada yang mencari apa itu cinta. Kita butuh keduanya, bukan? Cinta, kita membutuhkannya untuk membuat hidup kita berwarna. Mengisi waktu kita bersama orang yang kita cintai. Uang, kita butuh uang karena memang kita membutuhkannya. Ada cinta, ada uang, disanalah ada kebahagian. Bukan begitu,hm?

" kau hampir bisa, dik" seru seorang pria tampan berkeriput kepada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya 4 tahun. Kedua laki-laki bersurai raven itu kini sedang berada di sebuah taman pribadi milik keluarga mereka. Sang adik mendesah pelan, sudah 5 jam ia mencoba tetapi tetap saja ia gugup dan selalu mengucapkan sumpah (yang akan ia ucapkan di depan altar) terbata-bata

Ia tahu, kakaknya hanya mencoba menghibur dirinya. Ia begitu kecewa, sangat kecewa. Sang kakak yang melihat kegelisahan hati sang adik pun menghela nafas panjang. " kau tahu, Sasuke? Tak masalah jika kau gugup saat ikrar nanti" ujar nya lagi. Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang akan melangsungkan acara pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis cantik yang berasal dari marga Haruno.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan. Ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, dimana mereka adalah clan yang memiliki predikat clan terhormat di Konoha. Sasuke tampan dan selalu menjunjung tinggi image clan Uchiha. Namun dibalik sikapnya yang 'jaim', sebenarnya Sasuke adalah pemuda yang pemalu dan gugup ketika berhadapan dengan dunia luar.

Perjodohan yang membawanya pada seorang gadis sederhana dan pintar, adalah permintaan dari kedua orang tuanya. " aku tahu.. tapi, aku benar-benar belum siap" sahut Sasuke, tampaknya ia memang tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. " kau pikir saat aku menikah dengan Kyuubi aku tidak gugup? Hey, Sasuke kau pasti bisa! Percayalah, dik" kata Itachi, menyemangati adik semata wayangnya.

" papa" Itachi menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berusia 3 tahunan berlari ke arahnya. Itu adalah Uchiha Hana, putri tunggalnya dengan sang istri, Uchiha Kyuubi. Gadis bersurai raven dan bermata onyx itu memeluk erat sang papa. " dimana mama mu,hm?" Itachi membalas pelukan putri kecilnya. " mama cedang belcama bibi Ino" jawab nya. Itachi menggendong Hana ketika si kecil mulai menguap lebar, tanda mengantuk.

" aku masuk dulu, Sasuke! Ku rasa Hana sudah mulai mengantuk" pamit sang kakak. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, Itachi pun pergi dan membawa Hana masuk ke dalam mansion. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang meratapi nasib malangnya.. Hn, malang sekali nasib mu, Sasu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***beberapa hari kemudian**

Hari yang ditakuti Sasuke pun tiba. Pemuda bertuxedo hitam itu gemetar saat melihat calon pengantin wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju altar dimana dirinya dan seorang pendeta berada. _**'kau bisa Sasuke, kau pasti bisa' **_Sasuke terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tampak cantik dibalut gaun pengantin tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading yang begitu matching dengan tubuhnya yang indah.

" apa kau siap, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya sang pendeta. Sasuke terus melamun tanpa arah pandang. Ia terlalu bingung untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa terasa Sakura sudah berada di depannya, dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. " Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri mu, dalam suka maupun duka. Kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

Sasuke diam..

Tak ada respon..

" Uchiha..Uchiha Sasuke..?"

"hah? A..apa? t..tadi a..aapa?" Tanya Sasuke, gugup. Sang pendeta menghela nafas. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Marahkah? Tertawakah? Karena baru kali ini sang pendeta melihat seorang Uchiha dalam keadaan gugup dan dengan tampang bodoh seperti itu. Para tamu menahan tawa, karena Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jaim, bisa juga bertingkah bodoh seperti itu.

" a..a..aku"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAH" tawa panjang akhirnya terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Bahkan para Uchiha pun juga tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan rekan sesama Uchiha mereka. " A..aku"

Ah, rasanya Sasuke benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke pun berlari keluar meninggalkan Fugaku ketua clan sekaligus ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak menahan marah dan malu nya terhadap putra bungsu nya. " kakek kenapa meleka teltawa?" Tanya Hana yang sedang dalam pangkuan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus berlari tanpa arah dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sibuk mengejar dirinya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya tempat dimana hanya ada dirinya saja tanpa ada yang mengganggu nya (sekalipun itu adalah sang ibu). Kedua kakinya menuntun dirinya memasuki hutan yang lebat. Tidak peduli sekali pun tempat itu gelap dan angker. Ia tidak takut, yang ada dipikirannya hanya sendiri, sendiri, dan sendiri.

Kini, disinilah ia berakhir. Duduk diatas batu besar memandang cahaya rembulan yang berkilauan. Cahaya yang begitu terang, seolah berbaik hati menemani dirinya yang sedang galau itu. " aku mencintai nya. Kau tau? Sepertinya iya" katanya, mulai bermonolog sendiri. " atau juga tidak.. entahlah" lanjutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri mu, dalam suka maupun duka. Kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?" Sasuke berperan seolah ia adalah seorang pendeta. Kemudian, Sasuke berpindah tempat dan bertingkah seolah kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pedeta. " iya, aku bersedia" jawabnya.

" Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami mu, dalam suka maupun duka. Kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

Jeda sejenak.

Sasuke terdiam..

" akhirnya..." lirih nya.

" AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL" teriak Sasuke, ia kelewat senang karena bisa menghafal ikrarnya. " Ya, tuhan.. terimakasih" ucapnya. Saking terbawa suasana atas keberhasilannya, Sasuke memasukan cincin tersebut ke sebuah ranting pohon yang aneh. Tapi, siapa peduli? Sasuke sedang senang saat ini.

"HAHAHAHAH..AKU BERHASIL"

" Yes, I do" sahut sebuah suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. Ia yakin itu bukan suaranya. Karena ia merasa, tidak memiliki suara kekanakan seperti itu.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dimana seseorang berwajah pucat (namun manis) menggunakan sebuah gaun pengantin yang sudah kumal sedang memperhatikan jari man—tidak, bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas bahwa tangan kiri 'si manis' pun sudah tidak memiliki kulit dan daging yang menempel. Sasuke bergidik ngeri, sosok tersebut hampir mirip dengan tengkorak peraga yang sering ia pelajari di sekolah dasar.

"ne, aku bersedia" jawab nya lagi.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan 'si manis'. Ya, orang itu sangat manis jika saja tidak dalam keadaan 'hampir tak utuh' seperti itu. " yuhuuuuu, aku adalah pemuda yang sangat bahagiaa¬" pemuda manis itu terus menari di hadapan Sasuke. Oh, tidak.. Sasuke menatap miris kedua telapak tangannya. Tak masalah jika Sasuke harus menikah dengan seorang pemuda berwajah imut nan manis. Ibu dan ayah nya pun juga tidak keberatan.

Tapi jika harus menikahi seorang mayat berwajah manis seperti itu? Siapa yang bersedia, hah? "ne, tuan tampan... sekarang kita sah menjadi suami istri, lho" entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Kakinya yang lemas, kepalanya yang pusing. Bayangan samar-samar, saat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Terdengar suara histeris dari ' hantu manis' itu adalah hal yang Sasuke ingat..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, salam kenal semua. Ini adalah Fict baru dan fict pertama milik Ai. Maaf kalau masih kurang berkenan dihati para readers semua. Harap kritik dan saran kalian. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic buatan Ai, ne;) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review?(Please)


	2. Chapter 1 (It's time to BEGIN)

" _**Hi, nama ku Namikaze Naruto. Usia ku 19 tahun, dan mungkin akan selalu terlihat begitu meski pun sudah 30 tahun lama nya aku mati. Tapi, aku senang tinggal di sini. Karena biar bagaimana pun tempat ku memang di sini. Aku tak pernah tahu jika pada akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan seperti 'dia'. Ya, tuhan.. dia tampan sekali..''**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We are too Different**

**Sasunaru**

**Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**THE CORPSE BRIDE 2005©**

**Author: Kainaru Aikorin**

**Warning : OOCness, Sho-ai, Typo(s), AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" apa maksud anak itu? Dia benar-benar membuat ku malu" seru seorang pria paruh baya, seraya bertolak pinggang. Setelah kejadian itu, Haruno Kisazhi ayah dari Haruno Sakura benar-benar malu atas tindakan calon menantu-nya. Ia harus menahan malu akibat cemooh dari para tetangga yang iri kepadanya (karena bisa mendapatkan seorang Uchiha untuk menjadi menantu-nya). Melihat suaminya terus memaki calon menantu mereka, Mebuki pun berusaha keras menghibur agar suaminya tidak marah-marah terus seperti itu.

" kalau kau terus begitu, kau tidak akan bisa melihat pernikahan putri mu dengan Uchiha itu, suami ku! Dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan harta mereka" Mebuki menyentuh lembut bahu Kisazhi. Kisazhi menghela nafas panjang, ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan kejadian sehari yang lalu. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, benar-benar membuat diri nya malu. Sakura yang diam-diam mengintip, hanya menatap sedih kepada ayah dan ibunya yang begitu menggilai harta banyak. Meminta dirinya menikah dengan seorang Uchiha, dengan alasan kebahagian dirinya. Begitu modus nya kedua orang tua nya itu.

" ayah..ibu.." sapa Sakura, begitu lembut. Kedua orang tuanya terkejut mendapati putri semata wayang mereka yang tiba-tiba saja hadir dihadapan mereka. Mereka salah tingkah, bingung hendak berkata apa. " jika, Sasuke-san tidak mau menikah dengan ku.. apa boleh aku—

"TIDAK" sela sang ibu.

Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Melihat putrinya menatap curiga pada dirinya, Mebuki pun buru-buru tersenyum manis dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. " kau pasti akan menikah dengannya, nak!" hibur sang ibu. Sakura tersenyum manis, meratapi impiannya yang tidak akan pernah tercapai. **' aku tidak ingin seperti ini, bu' **hatinya berkata miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diri ku tertidur di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih berukuran king size. Aku pun juga sempat memeriksa kelengkapan pakaian ku, barangkali saja ada yang berbuat macam-macam dengan diri ku yang masih pera—ah, tidak, perjaka maksud ku. Ok, dimana ini? Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada. Ruangan 10x8 meter ini benar-benar harum sekali. Aku suka, harum nya seperti aromatherapy yang begitu menyegarkan.

" ne, suamiku sudah bangun, ya?"

Wuuuahahhh...

Astaga...

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemu—yah, aku ingat siapa dia. Dia adalah hantu yang ku temui di hutan itu, dan mengatakan bahwa aku dan dirinya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. " kau.. dobe! Kau menculik ku, hah?" Tanya ku, mulai keluar dari sikap keren ku. Aku menunjuk wajah manis nya yang pucat itu dengan jari telunjuk ku. _**Gluuukkk..**_ aku menelan ludah, tidak.. bukan hanya manis, bahkan pipi kanan 'si dobe' ini nyaris tinggal tulang saja(hingga kau bisa melihat giginya dari sela pipinya yang bolong itu) jika diperhatikan dari samping. Tapi, dia masih tetap manis dan uhuuk—cute!

" apa? Siapa yang dobe? Nama ku kan Naruto" ucap nya, begitu polos. _**Gluukkk..**_ oh, tuhan.. harus berapa kali aku menelan ludah seperti ini? Dia sangat manis, meski pun dia adalah seorang laki-laki. " kau, tentu saja" sahut ku. Dia menggembungkan pipi nya yang masih terlihat chubby. Aku bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya berapa usia si dobe ini? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti remaja berusia 15 tahunan. Bahkan aku yakin, di zaman sekarang sudah sangat jarang ada anak usia 15 tahun berwajah _**innocent **_dan _**baby face **_seperti itu. Makhluk apa sebenarnya dobe ini?

" kau tega sekali, suami ku" rengek nya.

Sial, si manis ini benar-benar hampir membunuh ku. Tapi, aku masih NORMAL dan setidaknya jika aku ingin ber-yaoi'an aku harus memiliki uke dari bangsa manusia.

**END OF SASUKE's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

" HEY, AKU BUKAN SUAMI, MU!" bentak Sasuke, kesal ketika melihat Naruto merajuk dengan cara memeluk bahunya. Naruto tersentak kaget, dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Tampaknya, ia _**kick in the teeth, **_mendengar Sasuke membentaknya. Setetes air mata keluar dari sela-sela mata nya. Iris sapphire nya berkaca-kaca dan membuat Sasuke merasa tertohok tepat di bagian inti kehidupannya.

Tanpa pamit, Naruto pergi menembus dinding kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang dalam pikiran kalutnya. " aku harus pergi, HARUS" Ujar Sasuke, bertekad untuk pergi dari rumah besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dunia Manusia**

Tepatnya di mansion Uchiha, Mikoto terus menangisi putra bungsu nya yang tidak juga pulang beberapa hari ini. Ia sungguh cemas, takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dikala, semua orang di mansion itu sedang menangisi hilangnya Sasuke. Sakura datang seorang diri dan menemui calon mertua nya. Ia berharap lebih pada Mikoto, ia pun juga tidak mau hal ini terjadi menimpa Sasuke yang notabene adalah calon suaminya.

" nak Sakura.." sapa Mikoto, seraya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sakura member hormat dan memeluk tubuh Mikoto tiba-tiba. " bibi..hiks.. a..aku minta maaf" tangis nya. Mikoto membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh putri dari sahabatnya sekaligus calon menantunya itu.

" ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto.

" seharusnya.. aku..aku tidak menyetujui hal ini, karena pernikahan ini Sasuke pergi..hikss"

Mikoto membelai lembut surai merah muda milik Sakura. Ini bukan kesalahan Sakura, karena biar bagaimana pun juga Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang bisa menyakiti hati seorang gadis meskipun Sasuke terkenal dingin dan cuek terhadap wanita. " mungkin bibi terlalu memaksanya.. ini salah bibi, bukan salah mu" hibur Mikoto.

Sakura memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. " aku juga sebenarnya juga tidak mau, bi" kata Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum lembut, dan membelai surai bubble gum gadis musim semi itu. " aku tahu..kau mencintai Lee, kan?" Tanya Mikoto. Blushing, Sakura tersipu malu saat Mikoto tiba-tiba saja membahas salah satu butler di rumahnya sekaligus kekasih dari gadis cantik itu. " tapi..tapi..aku tidak bisa" lirih Sakura.

" di Konoha ini laki-laki dan laki-laki boleh bersama..lalu, apa yang salah dengan hubungan kalian? Jika saja hubungan sesama jenis saja boleh terjadi, lalu kenapa kalian yang straight tidak boleh bersatu? Katakan pada bibi, kenapa tidak bisa? Karena orang tua mu, hm?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan membuat Mikoto iba. " bibi akan membantu mu" hibur Mikoto. Sakura terkejut dan tersenyum senang. " terimakasih, bi..terimakasih" ucap Sakura kelewat senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi ke alam lain. Disana, di rumah besar bak istana itu. Tampak Sasuke sedang mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari rumah itu. Semoga saja tak ada yang mengetahui niatnya itu. Tapi, tentu saja manusia boleh berencana dan tuhanlah yang mengatur. Setiap rencana, kadang tidak selalu berhasil, bukan? Nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada bungsu Uchiha ini.

Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak ketika dirinya baru saja sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang ia ketahui adalah ballroom. Sasuke bahkan hampir pipis di celana saat berbagai macam sosok menyambut kehadirannya dengan penuh suka cita. Para hantu, ya, mereka adalah hantu. Hantu yang sedang berpesta merayakan kehadiran dirinya.

Tidak ada kesan menakutkan, tapi jika saja kau melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri pasti kau akan segera kabur, percayalah! Apalagi, ketika dua kerangka manusia datang kepadanya dan menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut pesta dengan mereka. " hidup, Prince Sasuke" teriak para hantu. Alunan music mellow pun berganti dengan music rock, dimana sosok hantu menenteng kepala bersurai raven itu naik ke atas panggung dan dengan pede nya ia bernyanyi.

" p..paman Obito" Sasuke baru saja mengingat sosok memalukan itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Obito, almarhum pamannya yang meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan (dimana kepalanya terpenggal dan mati mengenaskan). Sosok yang ia kenal begitu keren dan begitu jaim itu berubah total saat ini.

Bahkan, Sasuke sempat malu mengakui jika orang (idiot) itu adalah pamannya. " ne, Sasuke.." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto hadir di sampingnya. Tapi, Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat takut bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dada Sasuke terasa sesak melihatnya. " kau mengenal ku?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak jelas. Naruto mengangguk lemah. " kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. " karena aku memang mengenal mu, kan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

" hey, keponakan!" seru Obito.

" aku bukan keponakan mu" omel Sasuke. Obito memicingkan matanya, " kau memang bukan keponakan ku! Tapi, Naru-Hime lah keponakan ku" sahut Obito " kau tidak mengingat ku? Hah, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke, histeris. Sasuke mengguncang tubuh sang paman. " hey, aku memang tidak ingat kau! Kenal saja tidak" kata Obito, ia juga tak kalah kesal ketika Sasuke mengguncang tubuhnya dan membuat kepalanya terjatuh menggelinding ke tanah.

Naruto terus menundukan kepalanya dan masih tak berani melihat Sasuke. "ano, Sasuke.. a..aku punya hadiah untuk mu" ujar Naruto, terbata-bata.

" apa?" Tanya Sasuke, yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan.

" tadaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto menyerahkan seekor kodok gembrot yang begitu familiar dengannya. **'**_**kenapa mirip sekali dengan gamabunta, ya?' **_pikir Sasuke, kontan Saja Sasuke teringat pada kodok pemberian kakaknya saat ia baru berusia 5 tahun. Saat itu, Itachi pergi memancing dengan kakek Madara dan menghadiahi Sasuke dengan seekor katak besar yang ia dapatkan dari telaga pemancingan. Katak yang mati setelah 10 tahun lamanya ia rawat, akibat tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam oven saat sang ibu sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untuk ayahnya. Alhasil, katak itu pun matang bersamaan kue sang ibu.

" terimakasih" ucap Sasuke. Naruto _**blushing **_ketika Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Singkat cerita..**

Dalam rumah tangga itu pasti ada suka maupun duka, iyakan? Hahah, seperti halnya dengan pasangan unik ini. Ini sudah berpuluh-puluh kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar. Naruto yang tanpa sengaja memergoki Sasuke yang hendak kabur dari sisinya. Membuat Naruto marah bukan kepalang. Bahkan, para maid dan butler (yang pastinya juga hantu) bergidik ngeri dan tidak bisa meredakan amarah majikan mereka. " kau tahu Teme? Kau itu menyebalkan! Aarrggghhhh.." teriak Naruto,geram melihat tingkah suami manusia nya.

" apa maksud mu? Kau yang menyebalkan! Seharian di rumah ini membuat ku suntuk dan muak.. aku hanya ingin naik—

_**Glekk..**_

Seolah Sasuke sedang menelan batu sekarang. Naruto menatap tanpa ekpresi ke arahnya sambil menyilangkan tangan ke dada. "naik—

Susah sekali rasanya melanjutkan ucapannya itu. "Naik?" Tanya Naruto, tersenyum sarkatis. "N..Naik—

Keringat dingin mengucur deras saat lagi-lagi Sasuke sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya. " kau bosan ya? Tunggu.. kita memang harus naik, hummm...Naik ke atas!" seru Naruto, polos sekali. Sasuke memukul kening lebarnya(?) keras-keras. " ayo!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke. Dengan terus mengoceh Naruto berjalan menembus pintu kamar mereka, tanpa memikirkan Sasuke. " kau tahu? Di atas itu kita bisa melihat suasana yang in—

**Buuaagghhh...**

Suara hantaman benda keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Para maid dan para butler pun terkejut. "ehh.." pekik Naruto, saat dirinya sudah ada di luar kamar berkat kemampuannya menembus benda. Naruto memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang sempat menggandeng tangan Sasuke. " Sasu" bibir mungilnya mengucapkan nama sang suami.

" SASUKE" teriak Naruto.

***dilain pihak***

" aku bertaruh, pasti Naru-hime lupa bahwa Sasuke-sama tidak bisa menembus pintu" Ujar Obito, mengajak seorang hantu berwajah tampan bersurai keperakan dengan sebuah pedang menembus dadanya untuk bertaruhan. Hatake Kakashi namanya, rival sekaligus sahabat Obito yang mati ketika di zaman perang kekaisaran dahulu.

" hah, bocah bodoh itu" sahut Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

" SASUKE,SASUKE, APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Tanya Naruto, khawatir. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terjatuh tidak elit dengan luka benjol di keningnya. " kok malah bobo disini, sih?" Tanya Naruto, lagi. " DASAR DOBE, AKU TIDAK SEDANG TIDUR! PERGILAH, AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT" seru Sasuke. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, dengan segera ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

" ADUUUUHHHHH..." lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak.

**Brakkkk..**

Naruto membuka kembali pintu kamar mereka. Disana lagi-lagi ia melihat jari Sasuke berdarah akibat terjepit pintu. "iiee, kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, ia menatap kesal sosok manis dihadapannya itu.

"TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT, DOBE? APA KAU PUNYA MATA? JARI KU TERJEPIT PINTU, DASAR DOBE!" seru Sasuke.

"oheheheheh.. baiklah..baiklah..aku cari pertolongan dulu ya, teme" kata Naruto.

"ya, pergilah—

_**Yang lama sekalian" **_lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _**Dia tampan sekali..**_

_**Bahkan ketika sedang dalam posisi tidak elit pun ia tetap tampan..**_

_**Ne, aku benar-benar beruntung,kan?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus memandangi jari-jarinya yang sedang diperban oleh seorang pria berwajah manis dengan garis melintang di hidungnya. Pria itu terlihat ramah dan baik hati. Ternyata, bukan hanya terlihat, tapi memang benar ia sangat baik. Umino Iruka namanya, ia adalah hantu yang meninggal dua tahun lalu akibat menyelamatkan salah satu muridnya dari kecelakaan. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu? Ya, sejak tadi Iruka selalu mengajak dirinya berbicara dan meminta dirinya memaklumi sikap Naruto yang kekanakan seperti itu.

Dari Iruka juga lah Sasuke tahu, bahwa Naruto sangat dihormati dikalangan para hantu. Sifatnya yang periang dan supel dalam pergaulan itu, membuat dirinya mempunyai banyak teman. " kau banyak tahu tentang Naruto.. apa kau tahu kenapa ia mati?" Tanya Sasuke. Iruka berhenti berbicara, dan beranjak dari kasur ketika sudah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke.

" maaf, saya permisi dulu" pamitnya.

" hey, apa semua orang yang sudah mati itu melupakan masa ketika ia hidup?" Tanya Sasuke, namun Iruka sudah lebih dulu pergi menembus dinding meninggalkan Sasuke dalam tanda Tanya besar.

" kau bertanya seperti itu, seperti kau hendak mati saja, teme"

" ASTAGA!" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disamping kanannya. "jangan mengagetkan ku" omel Sasuke. Naruto tertawa lebar, ia merasa bersalah juga kalau setiap saat terus mengageti pemuda raven itu terus. "maaf, teme" ucap Naruto.

"ne, cincin ini bagus ya, teme" Naruto memuji cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. " ya, seharusnya bukan kau yang memakai itu" ketus Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, suasana hening. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Lama mereka diam, Sasuke merasa jengah sendiri melihat tingkah istri hantunya itu.

" Naru— "

" i..iya?" sahut Naruto. " kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memunculkan senyum lima jarinya di depan Sasuke. " aku hantu, ingat? Hantu tidak bisa menangis—

_**Ya, tidak seharusnya" **_Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia..hiks.. dia memang tampan..**_

_**Apa dia bisa menjadi milik ku?**_

_**Begitu banyak perbedaan di antara kita..**_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Tuhan, kenapa kau harus menciptakan sebuah perasaan yang sering disebut 'CINTA'?**_

_**Apakah mayat seperti ku juga masih mengalami apa itu cinta?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N**

**Uzumakinamikazehaki: **_**ne, gausah bingung,senpai.. itu baru prolog saja..**_

**Carenslawliet31: itu pasti;), btw thanks reviewnya senpai:D**

**Yun-Ran Livianda: aaaahhhh,, makasih senpai.. Ai pasti update! Ai usahakan kok :D**

**Yunauchi: The Corpse Bride, senpai.. ya, itu film animasi tahun 2005.. ceritanya seru,lho.. ya, meskipun sedikit kurang normal aja. Ahahahah, tapi film nya romantic,lho. Belum lagi, Helena Bonham sama Jhonny Deep yang jadi dubber nya. Mereka keren!**

**UchikazeRei: ne, terimakasih sambutannya, senpai.. Ai harap senpai suka fic buatan Ai..**

**Heiwajiwa Shizaya: Ya, nama film animasinya THE CORPSE BRIDE senpai.. **

_**Terimakasih juga buat senpai-senpai guest yang udah kasih semangat buat AI, terimakasih,,terimakasih banyak.. Hiks, AI terharu (*lebay). **_Ai sih gak tau apa senpai-senpai suka atau enggak sama fic di chapter ini. Anggaplah ini chapter pertama, dan kemarin itu Prolognya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kurang dimengerti. Ai masih butuh bimbingan, dan saran dari senpai semua. Oh, iya ada yang punya FB? Add Fb, Ai dumz (hehehe, promote dikit) search aja: Kainaru Aiko

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2 (A Painful Truth)

**Berita 30 tahun silam..**

**Kabar mengejutkan datang dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze. Putra mereka, Namikaze Naruto dikabarkan menghilang dari rumah tepat saat hari pernikahannya. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan pemuda manis berusia 18 tahun itu. Terakhir kali terlihat, Naruto memakai baju gaun pengantin miliknya. **

**Calon suami korban, Sabaku Gaara juga tidak tahu soal keberadaan sang calon istri. Naruto seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan, Inuzuka Kiba (19 tahun) sahabat korban pun juga tak tahu keberadaan sang sahabat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We Are Too Different**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOCness, Typo(s), Sho-ai**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**THE CORPSE BRIDE 2005(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku disini. Yang jelas, rasanya terasa lama aku disini. Bersama dengan makhluk aneh yang bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa aku berada ditengah-tengah makhluk zombie itu. " aku harus pergi..tapi bagaimana?" Tanya ku, pada diri ku sendiri. Ayo berpikir Sasuke! Gunakan otak jenius mu ini! Ku mohon!

" ini sulit..ini sulit...sial" umpat ku, kesal.

Bagaimana bisa otak ku lemot disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkan ide, hah? Khhhh—ini menyebalkan.

" Sasu—Teme"

Itu..

Suara cempreng itu adalah milik hantu tak bergender yang mengaku adalah istri ku. Dia sudah pulang rupanya. "ne, teme" seperti biasa, Naruto menembus pintu kamar mereka dan melayang mendekati ku yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar kamar kami. Naruto memeluk manja tubuh tinggi ku. "ne, teme.. kau lapar tidak? Aku membuatkan sup tomat untuk mu,lho" katanya. Aku menghempaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ku.

"lepaskan!" bentak ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

" lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke. "aku kan hanya khawatir karena kau belum makan seharian" kata Naruto, kemudian sosok nya menghilang dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap diam pada posisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di dunia manusia, para butler keluarga Uchiha pun sibuk mencari keberadaan putra bungsu pasangan FugaMiko itu. Sosok tegap berwajah tampan itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada jejak yang tertinggal. Mengetahui putra bungsu nya menghilang, Fugaku jatuh sakit dan membuat Mikoto khawatir dengan keadaan sang suami.

" bagaimana?" Mikoto yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu pun segera beranjak ketika melihat putra sulungnya sudah kembali dari pencarian sang adik. Itachi hanya diam dan berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu dengan wajah yang kecewa. Tak perlu mengatakannya, Mikoto sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putra sulungnya.

"Itachi..Itachi..bagaimana? bagaimana, apa Sasuke sudah—" Kyuubi menghentikan ucapannya, ketika Itachi berlalu mendahuluinya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Kamar mereka yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu membuat Kyuubi bisa langsung melihat keadaan ibu mertuanya. Mikoto terlihat sedih. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk putra bungsunya kembali ke rumah.

" mama" suara si kecil Hana membuyarkan lamunan wanita bersurai merah layaknya cabai habanero itu. " ada apa, Hana-chan?" Tanya Kyuubi, sifat Tsundere nya benar-benar berubah jika saja di depan putri semata wayangnya, Uchiha Hana. "ada apa dengan papa? Kenapa papa diam caja?" Tanya balita bersurai raven itu. Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh kecil Hana dan mengecup singkat kening si kecil. "tidak ada.. ayo, kita tidur" ajak Kyuubi, mengingat jika hari sudah semakin malam.

**.**

**.**

**Dunia Hantu..**

" ku dengar kau memanggil ku, ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, baru saja tiba di kamar miliknya dan juga Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya. Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"kita suami istri, kan?" Tanya Sasuke,seraya menyentuh lembut tangan Naruto. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah pucat Naruto. "l..lalu?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sasuke menahan tawa, ketika melihat tingkah Naruto. "kita belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama" kata Sasuke, menyentuh lembut surai pirang pucat milik Naruto. Begitu halus dan lembut, Sasuke sedikit aneh, kenapa bisa rambut Naruto masih terasa selembut rambut anak-anak? _**Apa nama shampoo yang dipakai oleh para hantu, sih? **_Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terpesona dengan kelembutan rambut pirang milik Naruto. " Teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menjambak rambut ku!" Protes Naruto, menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal pada sang suami. " kenapa? Kau tidak akan merasakan sakit kan, meskipun aku menyakiti mu berkali-kali? Kau ini kan hantu, mana mungkin merasakan sakit" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, tak menyahut. Biasanya ia akan menyahuti ucapan Sasuke yang sering membuatnya kesal. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak merasa kesal. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya menjambak rambut Naruto, ketika merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda dari biasanya. "oi, dobe" sapa Sasuke. " apa?" Tanya Naruto. "mati itu seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke, menyimpang dari pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanyakan pada Naruto.

"mati itu tidak enak.. kau tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, impian mu terenggut paksa dari mu, itulah rasanya mati" jawab Naruto. Sasuke terdiam, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya perihal impian sosok pirang disampingnya itu. "kau punya impian, teme?" Tanya Naruto. "entahlah, sejak kecil, impian ku sudah menjadi impian ayah ku. Apa yang ayah impikan itulah impian ku" jawab Sasuke, sedih mengingat sang ayah dan juga keluarganya di rumah.

"begitukah?" Tanya Naruto.

"bagaimana dengan mu, apa impian besar mu?" Tanya Sasuke, berbalik bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "setiap orang punya impian masing-masing,Sasuke" Naruto berkata. "impian ku sejak kecil itu hanya menikah.. aku ingin menikah dan hidup bersama keluarga ku..melahirkan putra yang lucu, dan melayani suami ku sepulang bekerja" Lanjut nya.

"kau..kau kan laki-laki, mana mungkin melahirkan" sahut Sasuke, hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Naruto. "kau tidak mengerti.. sejak kecil aku memang terlahir berbeda dari anak laki-laki biasanya.. mungkin kau mengira aku tidak normal, well, aku memang tidak normal, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi normal" ujar Naruto.

" jika tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, lebih baik kau tidur... besok para tetua hantu akan kesini" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melayang pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time..**

Berita menggemparkan terjadi di dunia manusia. Ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda menggantung di atas pohon besar. Itu adalah mayat Rock Lee, pemuda supel dan ceria itu meninggal dunia tanpa ada yang tahu apa motif kematiannya. Butler yang bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha itu memang sering terlihat melamun akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi, berita pernikahan kekasihnya Haruno Sakura beredar hangat di masyarakat.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat dirinya patah hati dan lebih memilih mati dibandingkan harus melihat kekasihnya menikah dengan orang lain. Pemuda yatim piatu itu pun segera dimakam kan, dengan dihadiri kerabat-kerabat terdekat, termasuk Sakura yang sempat tak sadarkan diri mengetahui kematian kekasihnya. Dunia ini terasa tak adil bagi gadis bersurai bubble gum itu.

**Untuk kekasih ku, Sakura..**

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku pada mu, Sakura. Kau mungkin akan menyebut ku pembohong dan pecundang setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kau tahu? Ini sulit bagi ku. Kau tahu bagaimana kondisi ku kan? Aku hanya seorang butler dan kau adalah gadis terpelajar dan tidak lah pantas jika kau bersanding dengan ku. Ibu mu benar, aku hanya akan membuat mu menderita jika kau hidup bersama ku. Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku yang membolehkan aku untuk tinggal dan bekerja di mansion besar ini. Bibi Mikoto sudah sangat membantu ku, Sakura. Tidak mungkin kalau bibi harus membantu ku untuk bersama mu. Tetaplah tersenyum, bunga musim semi ku! Kau harus bahagia walaupun aku tak lagi bersama mu.**

**Dengan cinta**

**Lee**

Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Ia merasa sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian pemuda itu. Kyuubi dan Ino berusaha untuk menghibur gadis yang lebih muda 1 tahun dari mereka. Betapa mirisnya perjalanan cinta gadis Haruno itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan cemooh dari masyarakat yang iri dengan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dunia hantu..**

Kembali lagi ke dunia hantu, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menghadap para tetua hantu yang bersiap mengadili mereka. Tetua hantu itu menatap tajam keduanya. "Naru-hime..anda tahu apa kesalahan yang anda perbuat?" Tanya sang pemimpin hantu, dengan suara tegas nan menusuk. Para maid dan butler tak ada yang berani membela mereka. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Pernikahan akan berakhir, dimana salah satu diantara kalian mati.. dan anda, Naru-hime!—" pemimpin hantu itu menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

" kematian adalah salah satu dari bagian anda.. tentu saja saat ini anda bukan lagi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang manusia yang masih hidup! Itu sungguh menyusahkan kami dan melanggar aturan dunia hantu" lanjut sang pemimpin. Mendengar penjelasan sang pemimpin hantu, hati Sasuke terasa senang karena ia bisa kembali ke alam manusia dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan damai.

" tapi—" ucapan gantung terdengar dari salah satu dewan tetua hantu yang juga ikut mengadili Naruto. " pernikahan bisa dilanjutkan jika kalian mengulangi pernikahan kalian di dunia hantu, dengan begitu, kalian akan menjadi sepasang pengantin dan menjadi mate abadi hingga kiamat tiba" lanjutnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut berpendapat jika keduanya bersungguh-sungguh untuk hidup berdampingan selamanya. " Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke harus mati dan baru lah kalian bisa menjadi pasangan hingga hari akhir" ujar sang pemimpin.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sasuke. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin nantinya ia akan membuat hati sang blonde terluka. Namun, tentu saja ia tetap tidak peduli. " aku bersedia mati untuknya" dusta Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Para tetua pun mengangguk dan menghilang menjadi abu bersamaan angin yang berhembus melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ruangan pun menjadi gelap dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. " kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto. "hn, begitulah" sahut Sasuke. Naruto bersorak senang dan melompat kesana-kemari. Melupakan Sasuke yang juga berada bersama dirinya. "oh, aku lupa" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajak pemuda tampan itu untuk berlari bersama dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, disinilah mereka berdua berada. Disebuah hutan dimana pertama kalinya Sasuke menginjakan kakinya dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai dan merutuki kebodohan Naruto. "aku senang...ku senang...lalalalalalalala ͂" Naruto terus menari, dibawah sinar rembulan. " ku senang.. dan aku senang—"Naruto terus bersenandung..

**BRUUKK..**

Senandung dibibir mungil Naruto terhenti ketika kaki kanannya yang hanya tinggal tulang terperosok ke dalam tanah dan membuat tulang tersebut patah kemudian membuat si hantu manis itu terjatuh ke tanah. " aww" ringis Naruto. Tanpa malu-malu, Naruto bangun dan mengambil tulang kakinya yang patah dan merekatkan kembali pada tempat semula. Kemudian, ia kembali menari dan mengitari tubuh tegap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menangkap tubuh Naruto dan mendudukan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dipangkuannya. " aku janji akan memperkenalkan mu pada keluarga ku, tapi kau harus menunggu ku di sini!" ujar Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan dan hampir membuat Sasuke mimisan di tempat. " janji, sukehh!" Naruto mengacungkan kelingkingnya yang hanya tinggal tulang.

Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar. "janji.. aku akan segera kembali" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum dan turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Hantu bergaun pengantin itu pun mendudukan dirinya di atas batang pohon tua dan membiarkan Sasuke berlari menjauhi dirinya. "aku mencintai mu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus berlari memasuki kawasan Kota. Harapannya saat ini adalah rumah, ia hanya ingin pulang dan segera bebas dari tawanan Naruto. Ia harus minta bantuan, supaya ia tidak terlalu lama terjebak bersama hantu pemuda berwajah manis dan abnormal itu. Sasuke mempercepat larinya, hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. Sasuke terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura lah yang ia tabrak.

" Sakura"

" Sasuke-san"

Keduanya saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura. Gadis bubble gum itu terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. " S..Sasuke-san" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. " ohh, syukurlah.. Sakura uhh, aku harap ini benar-benar kau. Dan, hey, kenapa kau ada diluar malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke, sepertinya tinggal bersama Naruto telah membuat dirinya berubah total dan lepas kendali dari sifatnya yang pendiam dan jaim itu.

"ceritanya sangat panjang, Sasuke-san" jawab Sakura.

" apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"sejak kau pergi, suasana di keluarga kita semakin kacau.. ayah ibu ku yang semakin gila harta meminta diri ku untuk menikahi saudagar-saudagar kaya lainnya.. sementara itu, keluarga Uchiha begitu berduka saat mengetahui hilangnya diri mu.. terutama paman Fugaku" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kabar bahwa sang ayah sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sulit dipercaya, karena selama ini ayahnya hanya memikirkan impiannya terhadap sang anak tanpa pernah memikirkan kedua putranya sama sekali. Ini membuat Sasuke sedih, karena telah membuat ayahnya jatuh sakit akibat ulahnya. " kau selama ini kemana saja, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"aku..sebaiknya ku ceritakan pada mu setelah kita tiba di mansion" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian..**

Naruto masih setia menunggu Sasuke di tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia masih memegang janjinya, untuk menunggu Sasuke di tempat tersebut. Dengan wajah polosnya, Naruto memperhatikan sekitar lingkungan ia berada. Teringat dimana Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk menanti kepulangannya. Malam ini, tetap saja Sasuke tidak kembali untuk menemui dirinya yang sudah beberapa hari lamanya menanti sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"huhuhu—"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika mendengar suara tangisan pilu seseorang. Naruto yakin, ia mendengar suara tangisan itu. Karena suara itu terdengar begitu keras seiring angin berhembus. Tatapannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda berambut mangkuk tengah duduk di atas batu besar sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Yakinlah dirinya, bahwa sosok itu bukanlah bangsa manusia. Melainkan sosok yang sudah mati, sama seperti dirinya.

Karena kasihan, hantu polo situ pun melayang mendekati sosok pemuda tersebut. " hey" sapa Naruto. Sosok itu pun mendongakan kepalanya, dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Naruto. " tidak apa-apa, aku juga hantu! Sama seperti mu" Naruto menghibur sosok tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda itu. " kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto. Sosok itu pun menghentikan tangisannya, dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "kekasih ku, dia akan menikah dengan orang lain.. dia akan menikahi seorang saudagar kaya" jawab pemuda itu.

"lalu, kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menahannya?" lagi, Naruto bertanya.

"orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungan kami.. mungkin, aku terlalu pengecut lari dari kenyataan dengan bunuh diri seperti ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal dan aku masih sangat mencintainya.. nona hantu yang cantik, katakan pada ku, apa jalan yang ku tempuh itu salah?" si rambut mangkuk menggenggam jari-jemari Naruto. " jika kau mencintainya, lakukanlah hal yang menurut mu benar! Terkadang, seseorang yang jatuh cinta memang melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku juga seperti itu.. orang yang ku cintai menyukai orang lain dan aku terus memaksanya untuk mencintai ku. Aku juga masih sering bertanya-tanya, apakah aku masih bisa merasakan patah hati, sekalipun jantung ku sudah berhenti berdetak? Tak ku temui jawabannya" Naruto menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha keras menutupi rasa kesedihannya.

" sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

" aku ingin mengunjungi kekasih ku" jawab si pemuda mangkuk itu. " oh, iya.. nama mu siapa?" Tanya Naruto(lagi). " nama ku Lee, nama mu?" Lee balik bertanya. " Naruto, heheheh" senyum lima jari terlihat di wajah manis Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taman belakang Mansion Uchiha..**

" aku tidak berbohong pada mu! Mungkin ini sulit dimengerti, awalnya pun aku juga merasa begitu.. tapi percayalah Sakura, aku tidak berbohong" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terdiam, dan berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu. Ia juga masih terlalu bingung untuk mengerti keadaan semua ini. Keluarganya yang berencana membatalkan pernikahan dirinya dengan Orochimaru, saudagar kaya raya yang memiliki wajah yang begitu menakutkan, setelah mengetahui kepulangan Sasuke.

Dirinya yang masih dirundung duka cita, saat mengetahui kekasihnya, Lee tewas bunuh diri. Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah calon suaminya yang meminta dirinya untuk membantu sang Uchiha menyelesaikan masalah abnormal yang sedang menimpa putra FugaMiko itu. Sial, bahkan rasanya Sakura ingin sekali lompat ke jurang saja jika begini caranya. " aku tidak tahu.. tapi, aku selalu mempercayai mu, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura. Gadis itu memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

"ku mohon bantu aku.. aku menyukai mu, aku bersedia menikah dengan mu" oke, Sasuke mulai OOC saat ini. " a..aku" jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

Namun, sesuatu di luar nalar terjadi..

" hentikan!" suara cempreng menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Sakura yang tadinya merasa berada di dekat Sasuke, sekarang merasa horror ketika melihat sosok pirang berwajah manis sedang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kedua nya. Sosok itu menyilangkan tangan ke dada, sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. " dasar buaya!" Naruto mencubit gemas bibir Sasuke yang sedikit monyong karena hendak mencium Sakura. "kau membuat ku menunggu 3 hari lamanya, hanya karena ini? Menyebalkan" Naruto merasa dibohongi oleh Sasuke.

"d..dia siapa?" Tanya Sakura, ketakutan melihat sosok Naruto yang hampir tak utuh lagi.

"aku? Aku istrinya" kata Naruto, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"dan si buaya ini—kehhhh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto.

**Buaagghh..**

Sasuke yang merasa kesal pun akhirnya mendorong Naruto hingga hantu manis itu terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke begitu kasar pada sosok mungil berparas manis itu. Naruto terdiam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. " kau..aku tidak pernah mau menikah dengan makhluk seperti diri mu! Kita berbeda, kau sudah mati, dan aku masih hidup! PERGILAH!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah jari manisnya yang tinggal tengkoraknya saja. Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa menoleh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di istana hantu, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis. Ia tak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan berperilaku kasar padanya. Apa salahnya? Ia memang hanya seorang hantu. Tapi, tapi, kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang sama seperti saat dimana ia hidup. Kenapa? Bahkan, keadilan tidak pernah berpihak padanya sampai ia mati.

Kejam..

Ini sangat kejam. Namun, kenapa Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke? Juga, kenapa Naruto bisa jatuh cinta meskipun baru bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Apa nasibnya memang selalu seperti ini?

**Sementara itu..**

Para maid dan butler merasa kasihan ketika melihat sosok yang selalu ceria itu bersedih di dalam kamar besar miliknya. Mereka juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, meskipun mereka sama-sama sudah mati. Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang berhak hidup(mati) bahagia. Tapi, kenapa nasibnya selalu seperti ini?

" kita harus menolongnya" seorang maid bersurai indigo memulai pembicaraan. Para hantu menoleh ke arah sosok hantu cantik pemalu itu. Tak biasanya, Hinata mau memulai untuk berbicara seperti itu. " Naru-hime pantas untuk bahagia" kini, sosok hantu bercepol dua ikut menambahi. Ia adalah sahabat dari Hinata. "benarkan Irie-chan?" Tenten bertanya pada sosok kecil bersurai coklat dengan iris lavender tanpa pupil. Dia adalah buah hatinya bersama hantu laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan Hyuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kita kan hanya hantu" sahut hantu anak kecil, bernama Konohamaru.

"ya..kita hanya hantu..apa yang bisa kita lakukan" sahutan para hantu pun terdengar.

"HENTIKAN" seru Obito, yang sedari tadi diam.

Para hantu pun diam, dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok hantu bersurai raven itu. Sosok yang mereka kenal baik dan ceria itu terlihat tegas dan dingin, bahkan, ada yang tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Obito. "Naru-hime sudah membantu kita dan kita harus membantunya! Dia, adalah orang yang pantas untuk bahagia! Kakashi dan aku akan pergi menemui tuan Sasuke. Kalian, jagalah Naru-hime" Obito berkata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" aku serius, bu!" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu. Mebuki masih tertawa tanpa henti. Ya, sejak Sakura bercerita mengenai Sasuke yang menikahi seorang hantu. Mebuki menganggap bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan Sakura saja untuk menolak dinikahkan dengan Sasuke. "hahahaha...kau tak perlu berbohong, sayang" tawa Mebuki. Sakura kesal melihat tingkah aneh sang ibu. " mau dia menikah dengan hantu,setan, jin, sekalipun aku akan tetap menikahkan diri mu dengannya" lanjut Mebuki.

Ruang tamu keluarga Haruno, terlihat ibu dan anak yang sedang bercerita. Namun, sepertinya hanya anaknya sajalah yang berbicara, sementara sang ibu terus tertawa, seolah putri nya sedang ber-_**stand up comedy **_dengan jenakanya. Lihatlah, bahkan Sakura terlihat begitu menyesal telah dilahirkan oleh sosok Haruno Mebuki.

" AKU BENCI IBU" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Mebuki menghentikan tawanya dan memandang putri tunggalnya yang berlari meninggalkan dirinya. "hahahahaha.. menikah dengan hantu" Mebuki melanjutkan tawanya.

"kau percaya itu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepat disamping kanannya.

"tentu saja tidak" jawab Mebuki, dan menoleh ke arah kanan.

Ia hendak tertawa, namun ia terlalu terkejut untuk melanjutkan tawanya. Sosok pucat berambut mangkuk berada tepat di sampingnya. Rasanya ia ingin berlari, namun kakinya terasa dipaku di tempat sehingga menyulitkan dirinya untuk berlari.

"kau harus percaya, ibu mertua" kata Lee.

"HUWWWAAAHHHHHHH" teriak Mebuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Uchiha**

Entah sudah berapa kalinya Sasuke tersenyum. Sejak kejadian di malam itu, ia merasa bebas dari Naruto. Ia sudah tak perlu lagi merasa khawatir untuk tinggal selamanya di dunia hantu. Di atas balkon kamarnya, Sasuke bisa melihat istana besar milik Naruto. Istana itu terlihat menyeramkan meskipun dilihat dari jarak sejauh ini. Sasuke menghentikan senyumnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia mendorong Naruto dan berkata kasar pada sosok polos itu.

Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si blonde di istana itu. Serasa seperti ribuan anak panah yang menikam jantungnya ketika tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang ke sebuah jendela besar yang ia yakini adalah jendela kamar ia dan Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya merasa yakin jika itu adalah kamar sang blonde. " apa aku telah menyakitinya?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"tentu saja kau menyakitinya! Jangan kira karena dia hantu sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakit, kau bisa menyakiti dirinya semau mu"

Sasuke yakin itu bukan suara nya atau pun suara Itachi. ia hafal betul suara baritone itu. Suara milik pamannya yang sudah mendiang 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, dimana ia melihat sosok Obito sedang menatap datar istana tua dimana Naruto tinggal. "dia sakit, tuan Sasuke" kini suara pria dewasa lainnya terdengar jelas dari arah kirinya.

Sasuke hampir saja melompat saat melihat sosok Kakashi yang sedang berpose santai membelakangi dirinya. "k..kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Pikirannya saat ini adalah, dimana Kakashi dan Obito menyeret dirinya untuk kembali ke istana itu. Sasuke pun menatap horror ke arah sang paman.

"kami tidak akan menyeret mu kesana, tenang saja!" seru Kakashi.

"kami hanya ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, keponakan ku" sambung Obito.

Iris Onyx Sasuke membola begitu mendengar Obito memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _**'keponakan ku'.**_

"kau mengingat ku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Obito tertawa pelan dan mengusap lembut surai raven Naruto. "tentu saja.. bagaimana bisa aku lupa keponakan kesayangan ku, hm?" Obito menghentikan tawanya dan bersikap selayaknya dirinya ketika masih hidup. " 10 tahun yang lalu, saat Naru-hime membawa ku ke istana besar miliknya.. aku masih ingat saat itu, saat dimana para hantu memandang jijik ke arah ku yang berjalan menenteng kepala.. Naru-hime dengan senang hati mengajak ku tinggal bersamanya.. aku sangat bahagia ketika ia yang begitu baik pada ku.. namun, kejadian membuat diri ku terkejut, ketika aku merindukan masa lalu ku.. aku meminta izin padanya untuk membolehkan diri ku pergi ke mansion Uchiha untuk menjenguk keluarga ku. Naru-hime marah besar pada ku dan seluruh hantu yang tinggal di istana itu.. setelah Kakashi memberitahukan diri ku, barulah aku paham bahwa Naru-hime tidak suka siapapun di antara kami mengingat masa lalu kami semasa hidup, karena—"

"masa lalu Naru-hime terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat" lanjut Kakashi.

"kalian mencoba membuat ku untuk kembali kesana dengan cerita seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mencabut pedang yang menembus dadanya. "tidak.. karena aku yakin kau akan kembali kesana atas kemauan mu sendiri" kata kakashi, seraya menyerahkan pedang miliknya ke arah Sasuke. "dan percayalah, bahwa apa yang kau rasakan di dunia manusia itu palsu!" Obito menyentuh pelan bahu Sasuke.

" aku tidak percaya" Sasuke menghempas tangan Obito dari bahunya. " kau akan membuktikanya sendiri" Ujar Obito.

Kemudian kedua hantu itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dengan sebuah katana di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah didatangi oleh hantu Obito dan Kakashi, Sasuke pun segera pergi meninggalkan mansion Uchiha dan berlari menuju rumah keluarga Haruno. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan ingin bertanya pada gadis merah jambu itu perihal perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tak peduli dengan tetangga sang Haruno yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan bola mata yang membesar, akibat sosoknya yang berlari hanya memakai piyama tidur dan juga sandal rumah bermotif tomat kesukaannya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan ia pun tiba di halam asri milik keluarga Haruno. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat suami-istri Haruno sedang berbincang-bincang di teras rumah di sore hari. Pemuda itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kisazhi dan Mebuki, ia malah berlari ke samping rumah keluarga Haruno dan bersembunyi di semak berry rimbun yang tak jauh dari teras rumah keluarga Haruno.

"sedikit lagi, sayangku" ujar Mebuki.

"kau benar.. selanjutnya kita kuasai harta clan terhormat di kota kecil ini" sahut Kisazhi.

" kita tendang si tua Fugaku yang mulai sakit-sakitan itu.. lalu kita bunuh keluarga yang masuh tersisa" lanjut Kisazhi.

Sontak saja Sasuke terkejut mendengar pembicaraan suami-istri itu. "kau sudah dengar bukan?" seseorang bertanya padanya. Sasuke hampir saja berteriak kaget, saat melihat Sakura yang sudah berjongkok disampingnya. "itu sebabnya aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu" lanjut Sakura.

"sekarang pergilah.. karena kalau ayah dan ibu tahu, kau bisa dibunuh" pinta Sakura.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan mu, hah?" Tanya Sasuke, memelankan suaranya.

"kau tenang saja.. paman dan bibi sudah terlalu baik pada ku, aku tidak mungkin membuatnya menderita. Pergilah, Sasuke!" pinta Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Ruang Bawah Tanah***

Sekembalinya ke mansion Uchiha. Sasuke menghibur dirinya di ruang bawah tanah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang galau. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di bawah rak buku besar dimana buku-buku yang sudah tak terpakai disimpan. Ruangan itu adalah ruang bekas sang kakek semasa hidup, yang sering digunakan untuk bekerja.

Disana, Sasuke bisa menemukan perlatan kerja yang pernah digunakan oleh mendiang kakeknya. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa hal serumit ini bisa terjadi padanya. Ketika ia mendongakan kepalanya, tanpa terasa kepalanya menyenggol sebuah buku besar yang diletakan di dalam rak tersebut hingga rak itu terjatuh ke mengenai kepalanya sebelum pada akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya. "aww" ringisnya, seraya mengelus lembut kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"buku sialan" rutuk Sasuke, seraya melempar buku tersebut ke arah lemari kaca besar hingga pecah. Buku itu pun terbuka bersamaan banyak nya foto-foto seseorang yang begitu familiar dengannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pecahan kaca tersebut untuk meneliti lebih jelas foto tersebut.

"N..Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Nee, terimakasih atas sambutannya.. aku jadi terharu, eheheheheh.. hmm, banyak yang Tanya soal ending. Eheheh, Ai juga gak ngerti mau ending yang seperti apa. Ai sih mau nya Happy Ending, berhubung sama cerita aslinya yang Sad Ending itu. Kalo Happy Ending, Ai masih Wishy-Washy nih, soalnya banyak banget alur happy ending yang sering muncul di otak dalam bentuk lain,. Tapi, kalo sad ending, tinggal si naru nya pasrah terus abis itu ngerelain Sasu married sama Saku. Tapi, pasti Readers kecewa. Kasih Ai saran,ne.. Please *PuppyEyesNoJutsu* #hoeekk *ReadersMuntahBerjamaah***

**To All My Fav Senpai!**

**BIG THANKS..!**

**Amour-chan,Yuichi-senpai,Chika-senpai,FayRin Setsuna-senpai,IrmaSepti-senpai,YunRan-senpai,Himawari Wia-senpai,Heiwajiwa-senpai,Nona Shion,Uzumakinamikaze-senpai, ,Fatayahn-senpai. Dan senpai-senpai lainnya yang udah mau kasih Ai saran, kalau perlu, ne.. Saran yang lebih banyak ya, biar Ai bisa sukses jadi Author seperti kalian(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW(Please:D)**


	4. Chapter 3 (The Past)

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto" aku terkejut begitu melihat foto hitam putih yang menggambarkan seorang bertubuh mungil memakai gaun dan tiara bunga-bunga di kepalanya. Sosok mungil bersurai blonde itu tampak cantik dengan senyum lima jari di wajahnya. Aku sangat ingat persis wajah si 'dobe' itu. Meskipun dalam bentuk hampir tak utuh, Naruto memang masih terlihat manis seperti semasa ia hidup.

Kenapa bisa foto-foto ini ada di ruangan mendiang kakek ku? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Aku membuka halaman demi halaman di buku tebal yang hampir usang. Selembar halaman Koran yang di tempel menyambut kedua mata onyx ku.

**Konoha, 24/07/19XX/**

**Hilangnya Putra Bangsawan Namikaze**

**Minggu ini kabar mengejutkan hadir dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze. Putra bungsu pangeran Minato dikabarkan menghilang dari mansion megah Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze (18tahun) adalah calon istri dari bangsawan asal Suna, Gaara Sabaku. Tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan sosok manis itu. Pihak istana segera mengerahkan para angkatan bersenjata untuk menemukan pangeran Naruto.**

"menghilang" gumam ku, setelah membaca lembar halaman Koran berwarna kecoklatan. Khas Koran-koran tempo dulu.

**Sang Putra Mahkota Hilang Tanpa Jejak**

**Pihak Kerajaan di rundung duka. Pasalnya, putra bungsu Namikaze menghilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu, tepat saat hari pernikahannya. Pihak kepolisian pun angkat tangan karena tak berhasil menemukan sosok mungil itu. Putri Deidara dan Putri Karin syok mendengar berita menghilangnya adik bungsu mereka. (**_**konoha, 27/07/19XX)**_

" Naruto menghilang, tidak! Dia tidak menghilang" aku kesal ketika membaca laporan tersebut. Dengan perasaan kesal, aku pun terus membuka halaman demi halaman. Hingga sebuah laporan pasien jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku. Aku memang ingat, bahwa dulu kakek ku adalah seorang dokter dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha. Menurut cerita yang ku dengar, kakek ku adalah seorang dokter yang hebat.

**Name : Naruto Namikaze**

**Date : 10 oct 19XX**

**Age : 17 years Old**

**Height : 160 cm**

**Weight: 45 kg.**

**Results report: **

**A rare disease of unknown about the cure. Prince suffered from a rare disease, prince has two reproductive organs. Where only a few people have it. Have not found causes it. However 25% chance of getting pregnant. If the egg is fertilized By sperm.**

Iris onyx ku terbelalak lebar, ketika membaca hasil laporan itu. Hasil laporan milik Naruto saat menjadi pasien kakek ku. Jika dilihat dari tahunnya, ini terjadi saat 31 tahun silam yang lalu. Naruto adalah seorang **hermaphrodite. **Tidak, bukannya hanya hewan saja yang memiliki dua alat reproduksi? Setahu ku, jarang sekali ada manusia yang menderita hal ini. Meskipun sedikit dari 100 orang kemungkinan memiliki kejadian langka ini. Dan, aku tahu bahwa Naruto adalah yang termasuk. "surat" aku menemukan secarik kertas yang juga di tempel kan di salah satu halaman oleh kakek ku.

**To : Madara Uchiha.**

**From : Naruto Namikaze**

**Yang terhormat, Madara-san..**

**Saya sangat sedih mendengar hasil laporan yang anda berikan. Saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saya berharap anda bisa membantu saya mengobati penyakit kelainan yang saya miliki. Tolong rahasiakan hal ini agar pihak kerajaan tidak mengetahuinya.**

**Salam hormat**

**Naruto Namikaze**

"siapa disana?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang bertanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu dimana sang ibu berjalan sambil membawa sebuah lentera yang menyala. Mikoto menghela nafas lega saat mendapati putra nya lah yang berada di ruang kerja mendiang sang ayah mertua. "Sasuke, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Mikoto, berjalan mendekati putra bungsunya.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya saat mendapati Sasuke menemukan sebuah berkas yang selama ini disimpan oleh Madara tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. "Sasuke—"

"ibu, siapa itu Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We Are Too Different**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOCness, Typo(s)**

**Inspirated By THE CORPSE BRIDE 2005 (c)**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO(c)**

**StoryBy: KAINARU AIKO 2014(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari menuju hutan dimana letak istana Naruto berada. Ia harus menemui Naruto, dan meminta maaf kepada sang blonde. Malam hari tak terasa dingin walau pun Sasuke hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna biru navy dengan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Pemuda tampan itu terus berlari memasuki hutan terlarang itu.

" **jika itu yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa melarang mu. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf padanya"**

Ucapan sang ibu terngiang di kepalanya. Ibunya benar, Sasuke harus meminta maaf pada Naruto atas kata-kata kasarnya tempo hari. Katana di tangan kanannya siap menebas semak belukar yang menghalangi langkahnya. Katana yang diberikan oleh Kakashi memang selalu ia simpan di dalam kamarnya. Sinar terang sang rembulan sepertinya mengerti akan kegelisahan Sasuke, dengan sinarnya ia menunutun sang raven untuk menyelesaikan missi-nya.

"maafkan aku Naruto" Sasuke terus bergumam. Ia hanya berharap Naruto bersedia memaafkan dirinya. Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah saat dirinya tiba di gerbang istana Naruto. Ia kelelahan dengan keringat yang terus mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. "berhenti disana!" seru tengkorak yang menjaga pintu gerbang istana tersebut. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Apalagi ini? Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang dan harus menghentikan langkahnya hanya karena 3 tengkorak hidup meminta dirinya untuk berhenti.

"apa mau mu, tuan Sasuke?" Tanya salah satu dari tengkorak itu.

"menemui istri ku, tentu saja" jawab Sasuke, dengan nada bosan.

"setelah apa yang anda lakukan padanya? Pantaskan anda menyebut diri anda sebagai istri Naru-hime" cibir ketiga tengkorak itu. Mereka menertawakan Sasuke, dan membuat putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu kesal. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke melempar pedang miliknya ke arah ke-3 tengkorak penjaga itu. Dan membuat salah satu tengkorak hancur lalu membuat angin menghilangkan serpihan tulang itu. Melihat salah satu kawannya hancur, kedua tengkorak itu pun segera berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Terlalu takut untuk menetap dan melawan sang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki istana Naruto. Ruangan itu gelap dan tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ia merasa heran dan bertanya-tanya sesuatu yang terjadi di istana tua itu. Kedua kakinya pun menuntun dirinya untuk lebih memasuki ruangan besar tersebut. Saat memasuki ruang utama, pendengarannya pun disambut oleh suara permainan piano seseorang. "mungkinkah, Naruto..." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto sedang duduk memainkan piano nya seorang diri. Sinar rembulan yang terang benderang itu mampu menyinari tubuh Naruto. "hey" sapa Sasuke.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku menekan lembut tuts-tuts piano tua milik ku. Ku mainkan beberapa lagu mellow yang melambangkan perasaan ku saat ini. Aku tahu, bahwa Sasuke datang dan menyapa ku. Aku terdiam dan tidak menyahut. Entahlah, aku masih kecewa dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada ku beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kalian bertanya dimana para maid dan butler hantu ku? Ya, aku akan memberitahu kalian meskipun kalian tidak bertanya.

Mereka sedang pergi mengunjungi keluarga mereka. Aku sadar, aku tidak boleh bersikap egois pada mereka. Melarang mereka untuk mengingat masa lalu mereka, hanya akan membuat mereka sedih. Dan aku tidak mau mereka sedih hanya karena aku seorang. Saat ini, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping ku. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia datang ke sini, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang penting hingga membuat dirinya datang kembali.

"hey" dia menyapa ku lagi.

Aku tetap diam dan terus memainkan nada-nada yang aku sendiri tak tahu siapa pengarangnya. "aku tahu aku salah.. tapi, aku minta maaf" Sasuke berkata.

Diam..

Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus ku katakan padanya. Jika ditanya apa kau sakit? Aku akan mengangguk iya, meskipun aku sendiri sudah mati. Dan normalnya, orang yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit. "Well, mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkan ku.. tapi—"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menghentikan permainan piano ku. Menatap tanpa ekpresi padanya. Ia diam dan ku lihat jelas wajah bersalahnya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menekan tuts-tuts piano ku.

**JREENNNGGGGG..**

Aku terkejut ketika Sasuke menekan keras tuts piano milik ku tanpa beraturan. Wajahnya terlihat marah, tapi aku tahu ia sedang menahan rasa kesalnya. "BISAKAH KAU BERHNETI BERPURA-PURA BERSIKAP TAK PEDULI SEPERTI ITU, NARUTO" Bentaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto menundukan kepalanya saat lagi-lagi Sasuke memarahi dirinya. Terdengar Sasuke sedang menghela nafas. Ia tahu ini salah, memarahi Naruto saat sang blonde sedang kecewa padanya, hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya. "aku tahu aku salah, dan kau berhak untuk marah" ujar Sasuke, dengan nada lembut. "bukan aku yang berhak untuk marah" lirih Naruto. "aku tahu, aku sudah membuat mu kecewa" Sasuke menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"kau tahu Sasuke? Terkadang aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa perasaan ku saja atau memang ini sangat menyakitkan? Aku sudah mati Sasuke.. aku hanya hantu, impian ku sudah terenggut dari ku..menikah, memiliki keluarga, dan hidup bahagia.. itu saja, kenapa sulit sekali mencapainya" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati altar. Disana terdapat lilin yang menyala, menerangi ruangan tersebut. Entah, siapa yang dengan berbaik hatinya menyalakan lilin di ruangan itu.

"bahkan saat aku mengadahkan tangan ku di atas api, tak akan pernah ku rasakan sakitnya.." Naruto mengadahkan tangannya di atas lilin yang menyala. Membuat Sasuke panic setengah mati. "tapi kenapa—" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"kenapa saat kau pergi dengan wanita itu terasa sakit di sini? Kenapa? Apa hatiku masih bisa merasakan sakit sekalipun sudah berhenti berdetak? Ini sudah berhenti, tapi kenapa sakit? Kenapa, Sasu" Lanjut Naruto, seraya meremas dadanya yang begitu sesak. "Naruto" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluk tubuh mungil sang blonde.

"hiks" isak tangis terdengar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

**Flashback ON**

"apa tidak bisa disembukan?" Tanya Naruto, kepada seorang dokter terhebat di kota nya. Sebut saja Madara, ia adalah dokter yang menangani penyakit aneh yang di deritanya. Madara menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak bisa, Naru-sama" jawab Madara. Keduanya kini sedang berada di ruang bahwa tanah, dimana ruang kerja Madara berada. "tapi, apa Naru benar-benar bisa hamil?" Tanya Naruto, polos.

Madara tertawa pelan dan mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto. " tentu saja tidak, apa kau tahu bagaimana janin bisa terbentuk? Jika—" Madara menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari Naruto yang sangat polos. Ia tidak tega jika harus meracuni pikiran polos Naruto dengan kata-katanya. "yang penting, jarang pernah—ekhem—berhubungan badan dengan sesama laki-laki" ujar Madara, mengingatkan pasien mudanya itu.

"tapi, Madara-san janji jangan bilang ini pada pihak kerajaan ya" kata Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Skiptime***

Senyum mengembang diwajah Minato saat membaca selembar kertas yang dibawakan oleh seorang butler kepadanya. "panggil putra ku untuk menemui ku di ruang kerja" titah Minato. Butler itu pun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera pamit meninggalkan sang majikan. "suami ku, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Kushina. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, " tentu tidak.. Sabaku-san pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini" jawab Minato.

"tapi, Naru-chan masih muda. Dan belum cukup umur untuk menikah, kalau pun harus, setidaknya dengan seorang gadis, suamiku" kata Kushina.

"Naruto itu sama seperti seorang gadis.. lihatlah, istriku! Bahkan putra kita juga bisa diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis mengingat dirinya yang hermaphrodite itu" ujar Minato, asal. Kushina menatap sedih suaminya yang begitu gila akan kekuasaan. "fisik Naruto laki-laki! Tidak kah kau sadar itu, Minato?" Tanya Kushina, setengah berteriak.

"pernikahan sesame jenis itu diizinkan, Kushina! Kau hanya perlu diam, dan nikmati hasilnya!" seru Minato.

"aku lebih baik pergi daripada harus melihat putra ku menikah dengan laki-laki Sabaku itu" Kushina pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kota Suna..**

Sudah tak bisa dipungkiri jika putra mahkota dari raja Suna memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta sebagai raja pengganti sang ayah itu menyukai anak-anak kecil dan melampiaskan mereka sebagai budak nafsu sang pangeran. Tidak hanya itu, tanpa sepengetahuan masyarakat negeri Suna,pangeran akan menyewa wanita-wanita malam untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Tak ada yang tahu, karena tak ada satu pun wanita itu yang bisa keluar selamat dari menara dimana sang pangeran menghabiskan waktunya dibandingkan di istana. Yang mereka tahu hanya, sosok mayat wanita yang mati dengan begitu mengenaskan ditemukan di hutan perbatasan.

Tak ada yang bisa menuduh salah satu dari pangeran, karena mereka tidak mempunyai bukti yang akurat. Apalagi, wajah kedua pangeran yang notabene kembar itu adalah satu hal yang membuat nyali mereka menciut. Takut jika ternyata mereka malah menuduh pangeran yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"kau akan menikahi pemuda itu, pangeran" sang Raja memberikan sebuah foto seorang pemuda berwajah manis memakai gaun yang mengembang pada bagian bawahnya.

"seorang wanita?" Tanya Gaara.

"sayangnya dia adalah seorang pemuda, apa kau menolaknya?" Tanya sang ayah.

"tentu tidak, ayah" jawabnya, dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Namikaze**

Berita menggemparkan terjadi. Putri Kushina ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dengan luka sayatan di urat nadinya. Naruto dan kedua kakaknya merasa terpukul mengetahui ibu mereka tewas bunuh diri. Tak ada yang tahu apa penyebab Kushina bunuh diri. Wanita berusia 45 tahun itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan, kecuali sebuah buku momentum, dimana buku tebal itu berisi foto-foto perkembangan putra bungsunya, Naruto.

"kau kah yang bernama Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang menangis seorang diri di taman istana pun terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan tattoo kanji ai di dahinya. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto dan mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto. Mendapati sikap lembut dari orang yang tidak ia kenal, membuat Naruto menggeser takut tubuhnya menjauhi pemuda itu.

"hey, it's okay! Kau baik-baik saja, Naru-hime" ujar Gaara.

"kakak siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

" aku Sabaku Gaara.. calon suami mu" jawab Gaara.

"mendekatlah" pinta Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kota Suna..**

Setelah mengetahui rencana ayahnya dan juga raja Suna. Naruto pun mau tak mau menuruti permintaan sang ayah. Terlebih, ia pun juga pasrah saat dimana tak ada satu pun seorang gadis menyukainya. Malahan, para gadis membenci dirinya karena iri dengan wajah manisnya. Maka dari itu Naruto selalu terlihat sendirian jika kedua kakaknya sedang belajar di asrama khusus putri bangsawan.

Ternyata Gaara memiliki saudara kembar bernama Sasori. Wajah mereka hampir sama, hanya saja Gaara memiliki tanda khusus (lingkar mata panda) di kedua matanya. Gaara memperlakukan Naruto dengan sangat baik. Dirinya yang segera dinobatkan sebagai seorang raja, membuat Gaara lebih sering bergulat dengan pekerjaannya dibandingkan menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang calon istri. Itulah sebabnya Naruto sering merasa kesepian ketika Gaara sedang pergi.

"Naru-hime"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati calon kakak iparnya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Si pirang pun menghentikan kegiatan menyirami bunga-bunga di taman dan menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan Sasori. "wah, bunga-bunga disini terlihat indah" puji Sasori. Naruto tersenyum ketika Sasori memuji bunga-bunga miliknya. Jarang sekali ada seseorang yang memuji dirinya, bahkan calon suaminya pun tak pernah memuji dirinya.

"apa Gaara sibuk lagi?" Tanya Sasori.

"iya.. Gaara-kun harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan rekan kerja, ayah" jawab Naruto, sedikit risih ketika Sasori memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Naruto, apa kau sungguh menyukai adik ku?" Tanya Sasori, seraya menggenggam jari-jemari Naruto. Pemuda Blonde itu pun menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasori.

"bahkan jika ada seseorang yang tulus mencintai mu?" Tanya nya lagi.

"ano, aku tidak mengerti apa yang—" Naruto hampir saja menangis saat Sasori hendak mencium lehernya.

"NARUTO"

Naruto segera berlari dan berlindung di balik tubuh sang calon suami. " a..aku takut" bisik Naruto lemah. "tidak apa-apa" hibur Gaara.

"kau sudah pulang, adik?" Tanya Sasori.

"ya, terimakasih sudah menjaga Naruto! Ayah ingin berbicara dengan mu, pergilah dan temui dia" Gaara segera melenggang pergi sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pavilion milik GaaNaru..**

Gaara mengobati luka di jari Naruto yang terkena duri saat menghindari Sasori. Duri yang menyusup ke dalam jari Naruto, sedikit sulit diambil. Dengan penuh kesabaran Gaara mengambil duri panjang itu. Darah mengalir ketika duri tersebut berhasil dikeluarkan dari jari Naruto. Sang Blonde Manahan rasa sakit, ketika Gaara membasuh luka Naruto dengan alcohol. "aku harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan kakak ku" ujar Gaara, membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, dan mencoba menghentikan Gaara yang sedang mengobati lukanya. "hentikan, Gaara-kun! Ini sakit" kata Naruto. Gaara tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi gembil Naruto. "tidak apa.. besok, aku tidak kemana-mana! Dan kau harus menemani ku di sini seharian" ujar Gaara.

"dan soal kakak ku, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" lanjut sang pangeran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Hari..**

Ini adalah malam pertama dimana Naruto bisa bersama Gaara sejak mereka tiba di Suna. Kali ini, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk menemani calon istrinya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja miliknya. Naruto sedikit canggung, mengingat bahwa di kamar ini hanya ada dirinya dan Gaara. Jika Gaara hendak meminta dirinya untuk melakukan hubungan _**this and that **_Naruto benar-benar belum siap.

**Kriieett..**

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Gaara yang begitu tampan dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Aroma mint menyambut penciuman Naruto. Calon suaminya terlihat begitu gagah mala mini. Namun, pikiran macam-macam kembali hadir di pikiran Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah, Gaara pun tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekati sosok mungil dengan kimono tidur berwarna putih itu.

"kita tidak akan melakukannya sebelum resmi menikah, kau tenang saja!" hibur Gaara.

"a..ano.. a..aku m..minta maaf" Ucap Naruto gugup.

Gaara bersimpuh di bawah Naruto yang sedang mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Lembut, Gaara menyentuh ujung bibir merah delima milik Naruto. "kenapa minta maaf, hm?" Tanya Gaara, lucu sendiri melihat sikap Naruto.

"k..kata Matsuri-san.. Gaara-kun s..sudah tidak sabar lagi m..menunggu—"

"ssstt, jangan dilanjutkan" Gaara benar-benar malu saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ucapan polos Naruto membuat Gaara berniat hendak memarahi sepupunya, Matsuri habis-habisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehari sebelum pernikahan Naruto..**

Tinggal sehari lagi Naruto hendak dinikahkan oleh Gaara. Kini, dirinya sedang berada di mansion Namikaze dan mencoba gaun pengantin yang dibelikan Gaara untuk dirinya. Gaun itu terlihat sederhana, namun terlihat begitu indah dikala Naruto memakainya. Berkali-kali ia memutar tubuhnya hanya karena ia terlalu bahagia dengan memakai gaun pemberian calon suaminya.

Impiannya untuk menikah dan memiliki keluarga akan segera terlaksana. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di depan meja rias miliknya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat ketidaksabarannya untuk segera memiliki keluarga bahagia. Jika saja kami-sama memberikan dirinya seorang anak, ia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang terbaik seperti mendiang sang ibu, Kushina.

Iris sapphire nya membesar seketika menemukan secarik kertas di meja riasnya.

**Temui aku di taman**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, menerka-nerka siapa yang memberikan pesan itu padanya. Tak ada rasa curiga, Naruto pun segera pergi ke taman untuk menemui seseorang yang telah memberikan pesan tersebut padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya merasakan indahnya hidup. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang ia anggap adalah calon suaminya sedang berdiri di perbatasan taman istana dan hutan terlarang. "Gaara-kun" dengan perasaan bahagia Naruto memeluk tubuh tinggi tegap sosok tersebut.

"merindukan ku, hime?" sosok itu pun berbalik badan dan menunjukan wajah aslinya.

"Sa..Sasori-san" Naruto mundur selangkah.

"hallo, manis" Sasori mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tanda bahaya pun segera berlari menjauhi Sasori.

Ia yang sedang panic pun lupa jalan mana yang harus ia ambil untuk kembali ke istana. Terlebih, gaunnya yang panjang menyulitkan dirinya untuk berlari. Sedangkan dibelakang sana, Sasori sedang mengejar dirinya.

Kemalangan berpihak pada Naruto, akar pohon membuat kakinya tersandung dan jatuh. kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, sementara Sasori semaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan seringai setan Sasori mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, dan sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"kau tahu sayang? Aku mencintai mu, tapi kenapa kau menolak ku dan memilih adik ku, hm?" Tanya Sasori.

"tidak..ku mohon, pergi! Hiks..ku mohon" pinta Naruto.

Melihat wajah manis Naruto yang semakin ketakutan, membuat sisi gelap di tubuh Sasori muncul. Dengan beringasnya ia menusuk perut Naruto dengan pisau dapur yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "aarrgghh.." Pekik Naruto. Darah keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "S..Sasori-san..khhhhhheehhh" Naruto mencoba menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"N..Naruto" Sasori terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah melukai Naruto dengan pisau dapur miliknya. "Bicaralah! Ku mohon, Naruto!" Sasori mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Namun, Naruto sudah tak bernyawa karena terlalu banyak darah yang berkurang dari tubuhnya. Terlebih, rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan terlalu lama tanpa pertolongan.

"Naruto, ku mohon! Bangunlah!" pinta Sasori.

Darah Naruto mengotori bajunya, namun Sasori tidak peduli akan hal itu. "jika aku tak bisa memiliki mu, tak ada satu pun yang boleh memiliki diri mu" sebuah seringai setan muncul di wajah tampan Sasori. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sasori tertawa. "lebih baik beginikan, Naru-hime?" Sasori segera menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi, karena itu kau mati?" Tanya Sasuke, ketika Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terus memperhatikan foto dirinya yang ia berikan kepada Madara beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya. "Madara-san sudah menganggap ku sebagai putra nya, maka dari itu ia selalu menyimpan foto ku di dalam ruang kerjanya.." ujar Naruto.

"lalu, apa para Namikaze tahu atas kematian mu?" lagi, Sasuke bertanya.

"tidak, tak ada satu pun yang tahu kematian ku! Saat terakhir ku tahu, para Namikaze menghilang satu persatu. Ayah ku meninggal dunia menyusul ibu ku saat mengetahui aku menghilang dan tidak ditemukan" jawab Naruto.

"dan istana besar ini, adalah mansion Namikaze yang sudah tidak dihuni lagi! Aku pun juga tidak tahu dimana kedua kakak ku berada.. aku merindukan mereka" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto. " aku janji akan bersama mu" janji Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum getir ketika mendengar janji yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia pun menarik Sasuke dan membawanya terbang entah kemana. Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat melihat ke bawah, jujur saja, ia ketakutan sekarang.

"k..kita ingin kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Entahlah, sepertinya ia memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda raven itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu..**_

Kakashi dan Obito yang melihat Naruto membawa Sasuke terbang entah kemana. Cuma bisa tersenyum dan berharap semoga Naruto bahagia dengan jalan yang ia ambil. "habis ini kita kemana?" Tanya Obito. "mencari Iruka-koi, ne" usul Kakashi. Obito memonyongkan bibirnya. "kau ini pede sekali memanggil namanya dengan tambahan 'koi'" cibir Obito.

"tentu saja, dia kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi mate ku" ujar Kakashi.

"hey, enak sekali bicara mu itu!" Imbuh Obito, tidak suka dengan ucapan Kakashi.

"Iruka itu milik ku" lanjut Obito.

"hey, kepala buntung! Sejak kapan dia menerima cinta mu? Melihat mu pertama kali saja dia langsung kabur" kakashi tak mau kalah mencibir sahabatnya.

"baiklah-baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti" Kata Obito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat Naruto yang ternyata membawa dirinya pulang ke mansion Uchiha. Tampak, disana ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Sakura, Itachi dan juga istrinya, Kyuubi. Mereka semua tampak berkumpul dan membuat Sasuke bingung dengan sikap keluarganya dan juga calon istrinya. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk melalui jendela besar, dan membuat ke-4 nya terkejut bukan main.

" S..Sasuke" Kyuubi bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tegap suaminya.

Beda lagi dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Kedua nya seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan pemuda manis itu. "Naru-chan, aku sudah mendengar berita kematian mu dari istri ku dan juga putra ku" Fugaku berkata ramah, dan membuat kedua putranya dan juga menantunya memandang heran ke arahnya. Kenapa ayah mereka bisa bersikap ramah seperti itu?

"ayah mengenalnya?" Tanya Itachi, memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "dia adalah pasien mendiang ayah ku, dan sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri" jelas Fugaku. Sasuke terdiam, bingung hendak mengatakan apa. Kenapa keluarganya, terutama ayah dan ibunya terlihat santai saja saat melihat Naruto yang notabene sudah meninggal? Mereka memang keluarga yang aneh.

"ne, Fuga-nii dan Miko-nee akhirnya menikah? Dan memiliki anak-anak yang tampan ya" puji Naruto, begitu tulus. "dan..kenapa wajah wanita itu mirip dengan Dei-nee? Tapi, hanya saja rambutnya yang berbeda" Naruto terkejut saat melihat Kyuubi. "dia memang putri dari kakak mu, Naru"jawab Mikoto. Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "dobe, kau mengenal ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Sasuke, sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. " tentu saja, teme" jawab Naruto. "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. tapi, BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI" Teriak Sasuke, frustasi.

"kau tidak perlu tahu, Sasuke! Kau hanya perlu menjalani semua ini" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Dengan lembut Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedari tadi diam. "maaf telah menyusahkan kalian" ucap Naruto. "Naruto, apa yang—" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kau tahu, teme? Mungkin kau benar, aku tidak pantas untuk mu. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu berbohong lagi untuk tinggal bersama ku." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menyentuh lembut bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Naruto! Aku tidak sama sekali—"

"aku mencintai mu, Sasuke! Tapi aku sadar kau bukan milik ku" ucap Naruto, memotong penjelasan Sasuke. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto, ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto melepaskan cincin emas putih yang tak sengaja Sasuke pasangkan padanya. Ia tersenyum tulus dan memberikan cincin tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "jaga Sasu baik-baik, nona pink! Marahi dia jika dia nakal"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, terkejut mendengar Naruto yang berbicara padanya. "t..tapi—" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya persis. "kau lebih pantas bersamanya dibandingkan aku" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun segera melayang mendekati jendela besar di ruangan itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengikhlaskan kembali impiannya, mencoba menjadi roh yang baik dan yang seharusnya roh lakukan. Sekalipun bisa bersama tanpa cinta, itu tidak lah indah untuk ke depannya. Naruto sadar, ia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu layak untuk mendapatkan seorang istri yang baik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang entah bisa di sebut apa. Mayat atau roh, dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah sang bulan yang bersinar terang. Air mata menetes di pipi chubby-nya. Hidup (mati) dalam kenyataan yang menyakitkan lebih baik daripada hidup dalam kebohongan yang indah. "kau harus bahagia, Sasuke" lirih Naruto.

Cahaya putih menyinari tubuh Naruto. Sang blonde pun menutup matanya dan membiarkan cahaya itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kemudian, keajaiban terjadi. Tubuh Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berterbangan layaknya kunang-kunang di malam hari. Begitu indah, sama indahnya dengan hati suci yang dimiliki oleh sang blonde.

"dia adik ibu ku, adik yang selalu ibu cari sudah meninggal" ujar Kyuubi. Itachi membawa sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. Mikoto dan Fugaku saling berpelukan, tidak percaya meskipun nyata bahwa Naruto yang mereka kira menghilang sudah meninggal 30 tahun yang lalu.

**Brukk..**

Kegiataan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara debuman keras yang berasal dari tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya terlihat depresi dengan cincin yang masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. "SASUKE" mereka semua pun segera menolong Sasuke, dan Itachi pun membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"A..Aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya.. hahahahahaha..." tawa Sasuke.

Seluruh keluarganya pun terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu. Para maid dan butler merasa kasihan ketika mereka melihat tuan muda mereka seperti orang gila ketika sampai di rumah. "Aku tidak mencintainya..kakak, aku tidak mencintainya" ujar Sasuke. "tidak, Sasuke" Mikoto menangis histeris melihat putra bungsunya menjadi seperti itu.

"tapi, tapi kenapa ketika melihatnya pergi disini terasa begitu sakit? Kenapa, kak? Kenapa?" Sasuke berteriak sambil menggoncang bahu sang kakak.

"Kau mencintainya, Sasuke"

Hening..

Suasana hening saat Sakura kembali bersuara. Gadis merah jambu itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat cincin tersebut. "kau mencintainya, Sasuke.. aku tahu itu" kata Sakura. "apa yang kau katakan? Aku menyukai mu dan kita akan segera menikah" kata Sasuke, seraya menatap Sakura. Sakura menggeleng lemah, "aku pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang ku cintai.. disini—" Sakura menjeda ucapannya seraya menyentuh dada Sasuke.

"sakit dan sesak saat orang yang kita cintai pergi" lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura benar, kau mencintainya, Sasuke" Mikoto bersimpuh di bawah putranya yang kini sedang duduk di atas sofa. Sasuke terdiam, ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya dan juga calon istrinya. "kalian benar, aku mencintainya" lirih Sasuke.

"tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan! Untuk bersamanya aku juga harus mati" lanjutnya.

"jika aku jadi kau, itulah yang aku lakukan!" kata Itachi, menyumbangkan suaranya. "bahagia itu adalah saat dimana kita bersama orang kita cintai dan juga mencintai kita.. naruto mencintai mu, ia mencoba merelakan mu meskipun hatinya harus belajar untuk merelakan mu" lanjut Itachi.

"Pergilah Sasuke" ujar Sakura.

"ya, kejar kebahagian mu, Sasuke" Seru Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"kau layak mendapatkannya" Itachi berkata.

"karena kau memang layak dicintai" Kyuubi menutup support ke-4 orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**OMAKE..**

"siapa itu Naruto, bu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai raven putra bungsunya. "dia adalah pasien kakek mu, dan dia adalah pemuda yang manis juga baik hati.. memang aneh, karena sikap dan sifatnya yang seperti perempuan.. bahkan, kau akan terkejut jika kau melihatnya tidak bisa membedakan kalau sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki. Tapi, ia menghilang 30 tahun yang lalu, hingga sekarang tidak ditemukan" jelas Mikoto.

"dia tidak menghilang, bu" protes Sasuke.

Mikoto menatap bingung putranya, kemudian dengan lembut ia mengusap lagi surai raven Sasuke. "apa yang kau katakan, nak?" Tanya Mikoto. "Princess, tidak, Prince Naru meninggal dunia! Dia tidak menghilang" seru Sasuke. "bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Mikoto, penasaran. "ibu, aku bertemu dengannya di hutan kematian! Naruto sudah menjadi arwah bergaun pengantin, bu! Dia sudah mati, dan aku...aku..aarrggghh" Sasuke menjambak surai ravennya.

"hey?" Mikoto mencoba menghentikan aksi gila putranya.

"AKU MENIKAH DENGANNYA, BU! TERSERAH JIKA IBU MENGANGGAP KU GILA, TAPI AKU SERIUS! AKU TIDAK BOHONG" Teriak Sasuke, OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n**

**huhuhu, maaf ya kalau chapter ini gak sesuai harapan kalian. Atau kurang nyambunglah. Tapi, Ai sudah berjuang supaya update kilat buat para readers. Gomen, ne! **

**(balas review)**

**Heiwajiwa Shizaya: Boleh juga idenya, senpai! Heheheh**

**Ciput: Dilanjutkan, hehehe**

**Irmasepti11: Ok, makasih senpai atas reviewnya. Kalau itu siap dilanjutkan ya, senpai**

**UchikazeRei: huumm, ya, senpai! Kasihan kalau Saku nya jadi tokoh antagonis terus. Sekali-kali jadi tokoh heroic juga dong, hihihi**

**Nona Shion: Sasu memang seme yang kejam, ne! Hehehe, thanks dukungannya, senpai**

**7D: sudah terjawab rasa penasaran mu, senpai**

**Clein Cassie: Next, sudah terjawab, ne.. ah, eto,, iya! Fic ini inspirasi dari film the corpse bride 2005. Itu lho yang pengisi suaranya Johnny Depp sama Helena Bonham Carter. **

**Fatahyn: Next, lanjut sudah terjawab rasa penasarannya.**

**Fayrin-senpai: hehehe, tidak apa-apa, senpai**

**Inez Arimasen: ya, gitu deh.. M-preg, heheheheh.**

**(kalo ada saran dan pertanyaan silahkan PM, ne.. biar Ai bisa lebih mudah menjelaskan, hehehehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


	5. not a day goes by that I don't miss

**Sasuke's POV**

Kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan sekarang? Ya, kau benar. Mengejar impian ku, impian yang diam-diam selalu ku idamkan. Aku menginginkan kebahagian, hidup bersama orang yang ku cintai dan juga sangat mencintai ku. Aku harus mengejarnya, mendapatkan sosok blonde yang sering meng-claim dirinya adalah istri ku. Dobe pirang ku, pemuda manis yang membuat diri ku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya yang tak berujung. Kau harus ku hukum dobe.

Tak ada yang boleh mendapatkan cinta si dobe selain aku. Hahaha, ya hanya aku. Tidak yang lain, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mendapatkanya, menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliku. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya perbedaan alam antara kita menjadi penghalang. Mati saja orang-orang yang mencoba menghalanginya. Atau musnah saja kalau bisa.

Aku berlari memasuki hutan kematian dimana aku bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Jangan panggil aku Sasuke kalau aku terlalu takut untuk menjemputnya di hutan ini. Eh, siapa yang takut? Kau kira aku takut, tentu saja tidak. Ku atur nafas ku yang terengah-engah akibat terlalu lama berlari. Perlahan, aku melangkah mendekati batang pohon tua saat aku dan Naruto bertemu.

Aku hanya berharap Naruto menunggu ku tepat disana, tepat saat aku membohongi dirinya. Brengsek bukan? Ya, aku memang pria brengsek yang telah menyakiti pemuda manis seperti dirinya. Aku jahat? Terserah, aku memang jahat. Laki-laki mana yang meminta orang yang mencintainya untuk pergi dan kembali saat orang itu memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintainya, huh? Ku rasa hanya aku seorang.

" tuan Sasuke, ternyata benar anda"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar bagi ku. Aku membalikan tubuhku, dan menemukan Lee (mantan butler ku) berdiri tegap di hadapan ku. Kapan Lee meninggal? Kenapa sosoknya bisa lebih pucat dari ku? "hahaha, tuan Sasuke aku memang Lee, dan aku sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu" kata nya, berusaha meyakinkan diri ku.

**End OF SASUKE's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We Are Too Different**

**SASUNARU**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO(C)**

_**THE CORPSE BRIDE 2005(c)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru-hime sudah jarang terlihat, bahkan di istana saja juga dia tidak pernah pulang.. kami khawatir dengan keadaannya" Lee terlihat begitu sedih ketika menceritakan mengenai Naruto pada Sasuke. Sang bungsu Uchiha tercekat mendengar ucapan mendiang sang butler. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa disaat ia menyadari perasaannya Naruto malah menghilang? Apa ini sebuah karma?

"kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"maksud, tuan?" Lee balik bertanya.

"maksud ku, sejak kapan ia tidak pulang?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Lee menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "sejak ia membawa tuan ke alam manusia.. dan sejak itu pula, Naru-hime tidak juga pulang" jawab Lee. Sasuke terdiam, berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan sang blonde. "kami takut jika Naru-hime sudah pergi ke akhirat.. ya, meskipun semua hantu memang harus pulang ke sana, tapi tidak saat ini" kata Lee, tampak raut gelisah di wajah pucatnya.

"aku juga tidak mau hal itu terjadi" sahut Sasuke, dengan suara yang terdengar parau. "apa tuan Sasuke juga mencintai Naru-hime?" Tanya Lee. "a..ano, maksud ku, apa tuan Sasuke sudah—lupakan saja" ujar Lee.

"aku mencintainya" ujar Sasuke.

"A..apa?" Tanya Lee, tidak percaya.

"aku mencintainya, ya, aku mencintai putri bodoh itu" Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya. "aku harap tuan tidak berbohong" imbuh Lee. "aku tidak berbohong" protes Sasuke. Lee diam, dan terus memperhatikan mantan majikannya. Mencari kebenaran di mata onyx putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu. "untuk saat ini tuan Sasuke harus berjuang sendiri, karena kami tidak bisa membantu" ujar Lee.

"maaf, tapi memang kami tidak bisa membantu"

Sasuke terkejut ketika para hantu yang bersembunyi muncul dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Lee. "tapi kami tahu solusinya" lanjut para hantu.

"ya.. kami akan memberitahu mu, tuan Sasuke"

"tuan Sasuke dan Naru-hime pantas untuk bahagia"

"kami percaya.. tuan Sasuke tidak berbohong"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

"kenapa kau jarang mengunjungi ku?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah panjang kepada seorang pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Keduanya kini sedang berada di atas pohon besar sambil berbincang-bincang. Kushina Uzumaki, atau Kushina Namikaze, atau bisa kita simpulkan ibu kandung dari Naruto Namikaze. Kedua hantu itu tampak asyik mengayunkan kedua kaki mereka, hingga angin menerpa lembut gaun putih keduanya.

"maaf bu, Naru tidak sempat" jawab Naruto. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia pun tersenyum lembut seraya mencubit pipi tembam putra nya yang manis itu. "kau takut bertemu ayah mu kan?" Tanya Kushina, seolah dapat membaca pikiran putra bungsunya. "kau tenang saja.. akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali keluar, mungkin ia sedang dicambuk di alam baka" Lanjut Kushina.

"hahaha, kau tahu? Bahkan, kakek Jiraya saja selalu berakhir encok ketika para malaikat berkali-kali mencambuki dirinya.. kau jangan jadi seorang yang mesum seperti dia, Naruto" Tawa Kushina. Naruto tersenyum miris melihat sang ibu tertawa. Perlahan, tawa Kushina berhenti ketika melihat putranya yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau biasanya, Naruto bahkan tertawa keras ketika Kushina menceritakan kawan-kawannya yang tersiksa oleh siksa yang mereka terima.

Seperti, Danzou misalnya. Mantan Hakim itu selalu ditampar berkali-kali akibat dirinya yang selalu menerima uang suapan semasa hidup. Atau bahkan, Mei Terumi. Seorang penyanyi opera yang suka mengumbar-umbar body nya itu, biasanya Mei selalu bernyanyi sepanjang malam dan menemani mereka berdua mengobrol hingga subuh. Ah, mungkin saja Mei sedang berkencan dengan salah satu tengkorak di alam sana. Atau mungkin ia sedang disiksa oleh para malaikat, siapa yang tahu kan.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina.

"tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa, bu" dusta Naruto.

"hey, aku ibu mu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu banyak tentang mu, hm? Jangan seolah kau baru mengenal ku, nak" sahut sang ibu.

**Grebb..**

Kushina lantas saja terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya. Ada apa dengan putranya?

"IBU" Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pelukan sang ibu. Kushina membalas pelukan putra bungsunya dan mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto. "siapa yang menyakiti mu, hah?" Tanya Kushina. "aku tidak tersakiti bu.. aku malah yang menyakiti seseorang. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang ku sayangi diambil oleh orang lain, tapi aku malah mengambil milik orang lain bu, huhuhu" tangis Naruto.

"kau tidak mengambilnya, Naruto" hibur Kushina.

"tapi..tapi aku mengambilnya, bu" Naruto mengelap air matanya dengan tiara miliknya.

Kushina mencubit hidung bangir Naruto. Dia masih gemas dengan sosok putranya itu, mungkin. "kau hanya berjuang Naru! Wanita mana yang kau cintai, hm?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sasuke itu laki-laki" jawab Naruto.

"kau tahu? Sasuke itu adalah laki— APA, LAKI-LAKI?"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya ketika sang ibu berteriak keras. Entahlah, ia hanya berdoa semoga telinganya masih bisa berfungsi untuk mendengar. "jadi, kau HOMO?" Tanya Kushina. "i..iya"jawab Naruto, takut-takut. Kushina tersenyum, ia pun memeluk kembali putra bungsunya itu. "jadilah istri yang baik, Naruto!" pesan sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time..**

7 hari lamanya Sasuke tinggal di alam hantu hanya untuk menunggu sang dobe. Tapi, selama ini Naruto juga tidak pulang dan membuat para maid dan butler khawatir. Ini memang salahnya, dan Sasuke cukup menyadari hal itu. Naruto yang begitu mencintainya, dan dirinya yang selalu menghiraukan perasaan sang blonde semaunya. Apa seperti ini rasanya menanti seseorang? Rasanya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Cinta memang tak ada logika kan?

Heh, berhenti bicara logika! Hanya orang idiot saja lah yang menyamakan cinta dan logika. Padahal faktanya, cinta itu tak bisa di ukur dengan logika. Ada-ada saja, munafik sekali orang itu. Memangnya mereka tahu apa artinya logika? Pasti jawabannya pikiran, kan? Duh, kasihan sekali orang bodoh sok prodigy itu. Apa kau merasakannya, Sasuke? I bet, kau sudah merasakannya. Mencintai seseorang tanpa mengukurnya dengan pikiran. Hahahah, bahkan ilmuwan fisika saja juga tidak pernah bisa mengukur cinta.

Bicara cinta? Tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Uchiha memang diberkati oleh wajah tampan dan juga otak yang cerdas. Tapi, wait! Cerdas? Hah, bahkan aku tak yakin kalau kali ini Sasuke masih terlihat seperti orang cerdas. Masih bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan Naruto. Tentu saja dia khawatir, mengingat Naruto nya sudah 2 minggu lebih tidak pulang ke istana nya. Aduh, hime, pulang lah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, kita setting latar belakang, tempat, dan waktu. Anggap saja kalian sedang menonton film horror kesukaan kalian. Asal, jangan kalian samakan saja dengan film horror berbau porno yang sering merusak mata-mata polos kalian! Duh, dari judulnya saja sudah bikin merinding. Layaknya tempat uji nyali _**live. **_Dimana makhluk-makhluk astral berada. Dimana kalian bisa memotret nuansa horror, dikala orps-orps bisa berubah menjadi makhluk astral yang tidak diketahui eksistansi nya. Anggap saja begitu!

Kushina mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang ibu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia menatap putra bungsunya itu. Masih teringat di kepalanya, saat pertama kali Naruto lahir. Sungguh, ia begitu bahagia ketika mimpinya mempunyai anak laki-laki terwujud. Juga yang menyakiti hatinya, melihat putranya yang bahkan sampai mati saja masih juga tidak bisa tenang. Sakit? Tentu saja, dia seorang ibu, bung!

Angin semilir menerpa wajah pucatnya. Ia tidak perlu tidur, karena dia bukan lagi manusia. Dia sudah mati, tanpa disuruh tidur saja, jasadnya juga sudah tidur di dalam peti mati. "apa kau yakin tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kushina menarik nafas pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia yakin ini masalah yang berat.

"kau harus pulang, nak! Kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan terus" bujuk Kushina.

"aku pulang kemana, bu? Aku sudah tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Tak ada yang menunggu ku" kata Naruto, terlihat sudah putus asa dengan jalan takdirnya.

"ibu, apa bahagia itu mahal?" Tanya Naruto.

Ia menatap sang ibu penuh Tanya. Kushina tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kening Naruto, seperti yang ia lakukan saat anak-anaknya masih kanak-kanak. "tidak, tapi bukan berarti mudah kau dapatkan! Kau harus berjuang. Jika kau bisa melihat pelangi setelah hujan, kau juga bisa melihat kebahagian setelah duka" jawab Kushina.

"begitu ya" gumam Naruto.

"kita memang Cuma hantu Naruto! Tapi kita berhak untuk bahagia" ujar Kushina.

"pekalah, nak! Masih ada yang mencintai mu" lanjut nya.

"peka?" beo Naruto.

"kau hantu, ingat? Hantu bisa membaca pikiran manusia, kau bukan lagi manusia. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dulu tak bisa kau lakukan. Pulanglah, seseorang menunggu mu disana"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dada ku masih terasa sesak sejak aku mamutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke memilih kebahagian yang ia impikan. Ku katakan pada diri ku sendiri, untuk berhenti memikirkannya, tapi itu bergerak lebih cepat dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku hanya mayat, aku punya impian, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya impian ku terenggut dari ku. Tapi aku begitu kejam merenggut seseorang dari orang yang ia cintai hanya untuk bahagia ku saja.

Kini, aku hanya menyendiri sambil duduk di atas batu cadas besar di tepi sungai. Lewat rembulan aku bisa bercermin seperti ini. Aku bahkan sempat lupa bahwa rembulan itu begitu cantik dengan sinarnya. Aku jadi iri, berpikir bahwa aku adalah rembulan, apakah Sasuke akan menerima ku? Sayangnya aku hanya sosok yang tidak jelas tinggal dimana.

"ternyata benar kau"

Aku menoleh, dan sempat terkejut melihat sosok pemuda tampan melayang mendekati batu cadas dimana aku berada. Iris sapphire ku membola sempurna, ketika sosok familiar itu malah tersenyum ramah pada ku. "Ga..Gaara-kun" aku terbata-bata menyebutkan namanya. Gaara? Sudah mati? Kapan?

"aku mencari mu begitu lama sekali" Gaara mendudukan dirinya disamping ku. "sejak kapan?" Tanya ku. "sejak kau menghilang" jawab Gaara, masih dengan suara khas nya. Aku tertawa miris mendengarnya. Apa aku melawatkan sosok yang dulu mencintai ku? Ya, aku melewatkan sosok tampan itu. "maaf" lirih Gaara. Aku memiringkan kepala ku, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan maafnya.

"untuk apa?" Tanya ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto, sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Gaara menoleh dan menatap iris sapphire Naruto. "jika aku menceritakannya, apa kau akan memaafkan ku, Naru?" Tanya Gaara. "tentu saja, Gaara-kun! Tapi soal apa? Aku tidak tahu, ku mohon ceritakan!" pinta Naruto. Gaara mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, mencoba mengingat kenangan buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

**Flashback On **

"rasanya hari ini aku merindukan Naruto" Gaara berguman pelan, dibalik kertas laporan miliknya. Terdengar ia menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa. Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya sangat suka membuat dirinya sibuk seperti ini? Bahkan ketika hari pernikahannya akan berlangsung sehari ia juga masih harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan dan juga rapat dengan para dewan kerajaan. Ia pusing sekali, ia membutuhkan hiburan, dan juga Naruto disini.

Diam-diam Gaara kabur dari ruangannya. Dengan kuda kesayangannya ia pergi ke Konoha untuk menemui Naruto. Setelah berjalan selama 4 jam dengan kudanya bernama 'Mookie', Gaara pun akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang mansion besar Namikaze. Para penjaga segera memberi jalan untuk dirinya memasuki halaman mansion. Para maid dan butler membungkuk hormat padanya.

"ah, Gaara-san" seorang ketua pelayan menyapa ramah dirinya.

"Temujin-san, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

"Naru-sama ada di kamarnya. Silahkan masuk, biar kami yang mengurus kuda anda" ujar Temujin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampai di kamar Naruto, Gaara menyipitkan matanya saat tak melihat sosok pirang yang begitu ia rindukan. Secarik kertas menyapa pandangan sang calon Raja. Pangeran negeri Suna itu sedikit curiga ketika membaca pesan singkat itu. Dengan terburu-buru Gaara menyusul Naruto, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya. Gaara sangat hafal betul tulisan itu, tulisan milik kakak kembarnya yang sangat tergila-gila pada calon istrinya.

Setibanya di taman, angin semilir menerpa wajah tampannya. Sepi, tak ada satu pun yang terlihat. Ia terus berjalan, hingga ia bisa melihat Naruto yang memeluk erat tubuh tinggi di depannya. "Gaara-kun" Naruto masih tidak menyadari sosok tersebut bukanlah calon suaminya.

"merindukan ku, hime?" sosok itu pun berbalik badan dan menunjukan wajah aslinya.

"Sa..Sasori-san" Naruto mundur selangkah.

"hallo, manis" Sasori mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tanda bahaya pun segera berlari menjauhi Sasori.

Gaara bisa melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dan hendak membantunya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasori datang dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Sontak saja Gaara terkejut, baru saja ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, Sasori sudah mendekati tubuh Naruto.

"kau tahu sayang? Aku mencintai mu, tapi kenapa kau menolak ku dan memilih adik ku, hm?" Tanya Sasori.

"tidak..ku mohon, pergi! Hiks..ku mohon" pinta Naruto.

Melihat wajah manis Naruto yang semakin ketakutan, membuat sisi gelap di tubuh Sasori muncul. Dengan beringasnya ia menusuk perut Naruto dengan pisau dapur yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "aarrgghh.." Pekik Naruto. Darah keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "S..Sasori-san..khhhhhheehhh" Naruto mencoba menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"N..Naruto" Sasori terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah melukai Naruto dengan pisau dapur miliknya. "Bicaralah! Ku mohon, Naruto!" Sasori mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Namun, Naruto sudah tak bernyawa karena terlalu banyak darah yang berkurang dari tubuhnya. Terlebih, rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan terlalu lama tanpa pertolongan.

"Naruto, ku mohon! Bangunlah!" pinta Sasori.

Darah Naruto mengotori bajunya, namun Sasori tidak peduli akan hal itu. "jika aku tak bisa memiliki mu, tak ada satu pun yang boleh memiliki diri mu" sebuah seringai setan muncul di wajah tampan Sasori. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sasori tertawa. "lebih baik beginikan, Naru-hime?" Sasori segera menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Gaara yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghadang Sasori yang menggendong tubuh Naruto. "Gaara" Sasori tersentak, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "kenapa kau melakukannya lagi, kak?" Tanya Gaara. Sasori terdiam, tidak menjawan. "jawab aku! Kenapa kau membunuh orang lagi?" Gaara mendekat ke arah Sasori dan menarik kasar kerah kemeja Sasori.

"aku mencintai nya.. aku mencintai Naruto" kata Sasori.

"tapi tidak begini caranya, kau melukai hatinya dan juga fisiknya! Bahkan kau membunuhnya, kan!" seru Gaara.

"kau juga harus mati, kak!" Gaara mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dari saku celana. Ia merutuk, kenapa ia baru ingat bahwa ia juga memegang senjata. Tanpa perasaan Gaara menembak kening Sasori. Saat itu juga Sasori limbung ke tanah. Gaara pun membuang Sasori ke jurang dan membawa tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

Dengan peralatan seadanya ia mengubur orang yang ia cintai. Ia sungguh mencintai Naruto, dan menyesal tidak berbuat apa-apa saat saudaranya membunuh calon istrinya. Ia hendak membunuh Sasori saat itu, namun dilain pihak Sasori adalah saudaranya dan hanya Sasori yang Gaara punya sebelum ia memiliki Naruto. Gaara menyayangi Sasori, tapi ia juga mencintai Naruto. Pilihan yang sulit baginya.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku sangat kehilangan diri mu, dan membuat ku gila, Naruto!" kata Gaara, begitu menyelesaikan ceritanya. "aku tidak marah pada mu.. tidak pernah, Gaara kun" sahut Naruto. "sejak saat itu aku mulai gemar melakukan tindak asusila dan membuat diri ku di hokum mati, hime" Gaara menceritakan setelah kematian sang blonde. Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, saat terkejut mendengar cerita lanjutan setelah kematian dirinya.

"aku menyewa wanita malam, kemudian ku bunuh secara keji agar aku bisa membalaskan kematian mu, Naruto! Tapi itu yang membuat ku menjadi psikopat seperti Sasori. Bahkan ketika mati, harapan ku adalah bertemu dengan mu. Akan tetapi aku merasa malu untuk menemui mu" lanjut Gaara.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara, menghibur sang merah bata untuk menghentikan rasa penyesalannya. "kau melindungi saudara mu, dan aku tidak marah pada mu" kata Naruto. "aku bangga pada mu" sambung Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

Uchiha Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan terus memperhatikan tubuh pucatnya. Beginikah yang Naruto rasakan? Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan. Tak ada perubahan darinya, hanya saja kulitnya semakin terlihat pucat dan mata onyx nya semakin terlihat semakin hitam. Sasuke berjalan santai menjauhi sosok mayat yang terbujur kaku dengan darah membasahi tubuh proposional itu.

Tak dipedulikan akan jadi apa mayat itu, Sasuke malah terus berjalan dengan tangan di kantong. Menghiraukan bisik-bisik para hantu wanita yang terpesona akan ketampanannya.

"tuan, sepertinya anda hantu baru" sapa hantu berdada besar, dengan surai redhead miliknya.

"ya, baru saja mati! Itu jasad ku" Sasuke menunjuk sosok mayat yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"ahh, leher ku pegal sekali" dengan OOCnya Sasuke memutar kepalanya 360 derajat seperti burung hantu. "tuan, aku ada di depan mu" Hantu bernama Mei itu berkata lagi. "hahah, iya" tawa canggung terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. "sepertinya bocah ini masih belum bisa memutar kepalanya kembali" seorang wanita berusia 45 tahun bersurai merah melayang mendekati mereka.

"wahh, kau tampan juga bocah!" keluarlah sosok wanita bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang juga mendekati dirinya.

"siapa nama mu?" si hantu rambut merah bertanya.

"Sasuke" jawabnya singkat.

"Sasuke" beo si rambut merah.

"hey, kau kenapa Kushina?" Tanya si hantu berambut pirang.

"tidak, hanya saja pernah mendengar nama itu, Karura" sahut Kushina, dalam hati ia mengingat-ingat, kapan ia mendengar nama tersebut.

"kau mirip sekali dengan dokter Madara, nak!" celetuk Mei.

"A..apa? kau mengenal Madara?" Tanya Sasuke, kepo.

"ya, tentu saja! Dokter tampan itu, hahaha aku kan mengenalnya" jawab Mei.

"bagaimana ia tidak mengenal Madara? Kalau saja ia selalu berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk bertemu dengan pak dokter?" bisik Karura pada Kushina. Namun, ku rasa itu bukanlah bisikan, melainkan sindiran keras, karena Mei dan Sasuke juga mendengarnya.

"ya, aku sampai bosan mengantarnya kesana" sindir Kushina.

"hey!" protes Mei.

"sekarang kau mau kemana, bocah?" Tanya Karura, terlalu jutek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Namikaze**

Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion Namikaze bersama Gaara. Para maid dan butler menyambut Naruto dengan gembira, juga bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda yang berjalan disamping Naruto. Mereka tidak suka Naruto bersama pemuda lain kecuali Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru, para maid berjalan hanya menyapa Naruto dan menatap tak suka pada Gaara.

"Naru-hime"

Iruka melayang mendekati Naruto dan Gaara. Dengan penuh kerinduan keduanya saling berpelukan. Membuat kedua pria (Kakashi dan Obito) menatap iri pada Naruto. Mereka juga mau dipeluk Iruka rupanya**. "dia Gaara, calon suami ku"**

Obito dan Kakashi sontak saja terkejut dan mereka saling berpandangan, secepat itukah Naruto melupakan Sasuke?

"aku menyesal telah menyarankan anak itu untuk bunuh diri" sesal Obito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hiii.. Readers!

Ai kembali..

Hehehehehh..

Untuk di chapter ini dan selanjutnya Ai kasih sedikit konflik, biar perjuangan Sasuke nya terasa. Habis menurut Ai, kalo gak dikasih konflik, rasanya Sasuke gampang banget dapetin kepercayaan Naruto, sementara Naruto mau dapetin Sasuke aja harus berjuang dulu. Gomen, kalo kurang setuju. Ne, thanks juga buat reviewnya yah. Dan soal lambat update nya, gomen juga, Pssttt, Ai lagi dalam rencana buat bikin new Fic setelah fic ini selesai. Heheheh..

So, see ya next!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 5 (If this was our destiny)

Naruto memandang sendu ke arah katak besar yang kini berada tepat disampingnya. Katak itu seolah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi, itu hanya seekor katak. Tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab apa yang Naruto katakan, ia hanya bisa bersuara layak seekor katak besar, dengan suara besar yang khas. "kau juga merindukannya kan, Gamabunta?" Tanya Naruto, sang katak mengeluarkan suara besar dari tenggorokannya. "tapi kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk ke sini" ujar Naruto.

"Naru-Hime"

Lee melayang mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. "maaf, lancang" kata Lee, menyadari kesalahannya yang memang sedikit lancang memasuki kamar pribadi Naruto. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu tersenyum, seolah mengatakan 'tidak masalah' pada pemuda berambut mangkuk tersebut. "aku ingin berbicara sesuatu tentang—"

"Naruto"

Lee menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar suara bass milik Gaara. Ia sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan pemuda bersurai merah bata itu. Apa-apaan dia itu, berani sekali memotong pembicaraannya dengan Naruto, menyebalkan. "aku ingin berbicara dengan mu" kata Gaara, seolah memerintahkan Lee untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"saya permisi dulu, ayo Gamabunta" Lee mengajak katak besar itu untuk segera pergi dari kamar Naruto. Gamabunta menuruti perintah Lee, katak itu segera melompat mengikuti langkah Lee keluar kamar. Naruto hendak meminta Lee supaya jangan pergi, tapi sepertinya Lee benar-benar sedikit aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Bahkan para maid dan butler lainnya, sedikit menjadi pendiam sejak kedatangan Gaara. Mereka hanya bekerja, sebagaimana seorang pelayan. Selebihnya, mereka lebih memilih diam dan membungkuk hormat di depan Gaara dan Naruto selaku seorang bangsawan. Naruto merasa aneh, ia sedikit canggung dengan keadaan seperti itu. Biasanya Maid dan Butler akan berlaku ramah pada tamu yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Bahkan mereka sering menyambut ramah hantu-hantu baru yang di ajak Naruto untuk tinggal di mansion besar tersebut.

Saat Naruto membawa Sasuke, bahkan mereka juga terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Tapi ketika Naruto datang bersama Gaara, dan mengatakan ingin menikahi Gaara, mereka jadi berubah dan tidak ramah pada Gaara. "bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?" Tanya Gaara, merangkum wajah manis Naruto. Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan berbalik badan hanya untuk mencoba berpikir akan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We Are Too Different**

**SasuNaru**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Inspirated By THE CORPSE BRIDE 2005 Tim Burton©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Naruto galau akan perasaannya, di lain tempat Sasuke sedang duduk diam di sebuah rumah hiburan dan menyaksikan lautan-lautan hantu yang sedang berpesta. Ia hanya diam, dan tidak berminat untuk meladeni para hantu wanita yang mengajak dirinya untuk berdansa. Lagipula, ia juga tidak bisa berdansa. Kalau pun bisa, siapa juga yang mau berdansa dengan hantu-hantu ganjen itu? Naruto masih lebih baik.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sasuke yang gelisah. Ia hantu yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun mati, ia juga sudah termasuk hantu senior, pastinya. Kushina sudah pasti bisa membaca pikiran manusia bahkan sesama hantu. Ia bukan tipikal wanita yang bisa dibohongi semasa hidup.

"aku sebenarnya pernah mendengar nama yang sama dengan mu" kata Kushina.

Sasuke menoleh, ia sudah paham bagaimana bisa Kushina sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. "hanya nama yang sama, nyonya" sahut Sasuke, seadanya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian berpindah tempat hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "mungkin.. karena Sasuke adalah seorang manusia, dan tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya ia memilih mati sementara di atas sana (dunia manusia) masih banyak wanita-wanita sexy yang sangat mudah ia dapatkan" ujar Kushina.

"dan mungkin hanya putra ku yang bodoh, lebih memilih mencintai manusia tak tahu diri itu" lanjutnya.

Iris malam Sasuke sontak saja membola. Apa yang dimaksud Kushina, sangat mirip dengan keadaannya dan juga si dobe pirangnya itu.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau putra ku menjadi seorang YAOI—" Kushina menjeda kalimatnya.

"tapi dari lahir putra ku memang berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya" lanjutnya

Sasuke diam, dan terus memperhatikan Kushina yang sibuk membaca. Pikirannya saat ini hanya Naruto dan Naruto, bagaimana menemukan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk menikah, lalu hidup(mati) bahagia bersama, sampai tuhan meminta mereka untuk kembali ke hadapannya. Dosa? Biarlah, setidaknya Sasuke tidak sendirian mendekam di penjara Neraka, karena mungkin saja ia bisa menyeret Naruto bersama dengannya, dan hidup bahagia dalam siksaan malaikat-malaikat yang gemar sekali menyiksa manusia yang berlumur dosa.

"namun tidak masalah selama itu bersama mu" bisik Kushina, tepat di telinga Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Obito, ia baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari Lee yang memang dengan sengaja menawarkan dirinya sebagai mata-mata. Kakashi berpikir sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Naruto bisa bersama Sasuke kembali. Karena kedua pria tampan ini yakin (sangat yakin malah) kalau Naruto bisa hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke. "entahlah" sahutnya.

"bagaimana jika kita mencari tuan Sasuke?" usul Iruka, yang sedari tadi diam. Kakashi manggut-manggut, tidak, bukan soal usul dari pria bernama Iruka itu. Tapi—kau tahu kan jawabannya? :D Obito sedikit kesal melihat tingkah Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa pria itu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk terkesima? 'dasar Homo' batin Obito, seolah ia tidak menyadari akan ketertarikannya yang tak jauh beda dengan Kakashi.

"kau juga" dengan wajah malas Kakashi menyahut.

"cih" decih Obito.

"uumm..a..ano, b..bagaimana dengan usul ku?" Tanya Iruka, sedikit protes karena sedari tadi tak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya.

"baiklah, kita akan coba" ujar Kakashi, sok keren.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia manusia, para keluarga Uchiha sedang berduka atas kematian tragis putra bungsu mereka. Mikoto sempat pingsan ketika mengetahui putranya ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di bawah jurang. Fugaku pun tak jauh beda, rasanya ia menyesal sudah membuat putra bungsunya tertekan dengan asuhannya yang ia akui sedikit tiran. Suasana duka dikediaman Uchiha, membuat siapapun menyesali kepergian putra mereka yang masih terlalu muda.

Pemuda tampan, pintar, dan kaya, siapapun tidak akan pernah menolak pesona pemuda itu. Kini, harapan para ibu-ibu untuk menikahkan putra mereka dengan salah satu Uchiha pun harus kandas begitu saja. Kematian sang bungsu Uchiha, sangat mereka sayangkan. Sayang, jika pemuda tampan itu harus tewas sebelum menikah dan berumah tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Lagi-lagi aku berjalan entah menuju kemana. Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi, sekarang. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Naruto, tapi Kushina-san mengatakan jika putranya sudah kembali ke mansion seminggu yang lalu. Aku kembali menemui Naruto, dan mengatakan aku ingin menjadi suaminya. Pasti Naruto akan bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada ku.

Atau bahkan ia akan mengira ku gila. Tak masalah, karena dia lah yang membuat ku gila. Gila akan dirinya, Namikaze Naruto, hantu manis yang membuat diri ku menyimpang? Hahaha, mungkin saja. Tapi, percayalah, aku mencintainya, sangat.

Aku sudah mati sekarang, ku pilih kematian ku hanya untuk bisa bersamanya. Menghapus perbedaan diantara kami, itu saja. Tidak ada niat lainnya.

"Sasuke"

Teriakan familiar terdengar di telinga ku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati mendiang kakek ku melayang ke arah ku. Aku menyipitkan mata ku, berharap jika ia benar-benar kakek ku. Ia tersenyum ke arah ku. "jadi benar kau sudah mati?" Tanya nya. Aku mengangguk pelan, ia mengusap pelan surai raven ku. "kau sudah tinggi sekarang, bahkan kau sudah melebihi ku" katanya, bangga.

"tapi kenapa kau jadi dingin begini?" Tanya nya, heran.

"dulu bahkan kau sangat manja pada ku" lanjutnya, mulai mengenang masa lalu.

"kakek sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai kesal, ketika kakek hendak menceritakan masa lalu ku saat masih kecil.

"Kushina-san bilang kau berjalan ke arah sini, aku hanya ingin menemui cucu ku" kata Kakek. Aku mengangguk pelan, rasanya sedikit canggung ketika aku bisa menemui kakek ku lagi.

**END OF SASUKE's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ALAM MANUSIA**

"jadi, Naru-hime akan menikah dengan hantu lain?" Tanya Sakura, sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar curhatan Lee mengenai kehidupan para hantu di dunia bawah. Lee menggaruk pelan rambut mangkuknya, ia sendiri juga bingung hendak berbuat apa. "tuan Sasuke juga belum ditemukan" Lee, benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Sakura memasang pose berpikir, ia harus mencari cara. Cara agar Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bersama-sama. "hm, bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka bisa bersama, Lee" kata Sakura. Lee tersenyum dan seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan ide, "ah, iya kau benar! Kita memang harus berdoa" sahut Lee.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Lee, suasana taman saat ini begitu sepi dan hanya terdengar suara burung hantu di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. "aku merindukan mu, Lee"

Lee menghentikan tawanya, dan menatap iris emerald Sakura. "bukan hanya kau.. aku juga merindukan mu" sahut Lee, Lee mendongakan kepalanya ke langit. Berharap menemukan jalan pintas agar mereka bisa bersatu dan hidup bahagia selamanya. "terlalu banyak perbedaan Sakura" ujar Lee, dengan wajah yang terkesan serius.

Sakura diam, dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mungkinkah ia dan Lee tidak bisa bersama? Bahkan, jika ia mati? Dimana keadilan untuk nya?

"dengar cantik! Kau bisa hidup bahagia, dan bahagialah untuk ku" Lee menyentuh lembut wajah Sakura.

Sakura memegang tangan Lee yang menyentuh lembut wajahnya. "bagaimana aku bisa bahagia? Ketika kebahagian ku adalah bersama mu, Lee"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tempat Praktek Madara (dunia Hantu)**

Para hantu wanita berdecak kesal, ketika dokter tampan langganan mereka tutup sebelum waktunya? Padahal, mereka kan ingin bertemu dokter tampan itu, dan menyaksikan wajah tampan Madara yang sedang serius. Ughhh, bahkan tak jarang para hantu wanita rela antri berdesak-desakan hanya untuk mengagumi wajah tampan itu. Ahhh, belum lagi melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang berada di klinik pak dokter itu, siapa sih yang bisa tahan? Para hantu melambaikan tangannya, tak kuat melihat ketampanan kedua hantu itu.

Sasuke merinding sendiri melihat hantu berbagai macam bentuk berteriak ala Fans Girl di depan klinik sang kakek. Yah, kakeknya masih terlihat tampan, mengingat kematiannya yang saat itu baru berusia 50 tahunan. Namun, biar begitu, wajah madara tetap awet muda seperti masih berusia 35 tahunan. Ya, salahkan saja gen cowok-cowok Uchiha yang memang pada dasarnya ganteng. Duh, gak nahan deh.

"dasar wanita" umpat Madara. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal sudah diciptakan jadi orang ganteng pembawa sial. Dulu saja sewaktu hidup, Sasuke pernah dikejar-kejar banyak gadis hanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya, sekarang? Sudah mati saja juga masih saja punya banyak fans. Kapan sih ini berakhir?

"bagaimana kabar Itachi?" Tanya Madara. "dia sudah menikah dan punya anak" jawab Sasuke ala kadarnya. Madara ber-'oh' saja mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "aku sudah dengar tentang cerita mu dari Kushina-san" kata Madara.

"ibu-ibu cerewet itu cerita apa saja pada kakek?" Tanya Sasuke, mulai kepo.

Madara mengaduk –entah kopi, entah teh—yang ia masukan ke dalam cangkir, memakai jari telunjuknya yang hanya tinggal tulangnya saja. (at least, hanya jari telunjuk nya saja yang tinggal tulang). "semuanya, kau yang menyukai putranya dan putranya yang menyukai mu" jawab Madara, kemudian menyeruput minuman aneh itu.

Sasuke gemetar saat melihat air berwarna kehitaman keluar dari sela-sela rongga yang terdapat di dada sang kakek. "kenapa?" Tanya Madara, heran. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dan memperhatikan cangkir yang sedari tadi ia genggam, tanpa ada niat untuk mencicipinya. "kau sudah mantap kan? Ya sudah kembali saja ke istana itu" ujar sang kakek.

"tapi dia tidak disana, kek" sahut Sasuke.

Madara terkekeh geli, dan mengusap penuh kasih surai raven cucunya. Sudah lama sekali ia merindukan cucuc-cucunya, bahkan di akhir hayatnya saja, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke karena para medis rumah sakit melarang anak-anak masuk ke ruangannya. Sasuke membiarkan kakek nya mengusap surai raven miliknya. "darimana kau tahu? cepatlah kau kesana sebelum—"

"AYAH...AYAH...AYAH..KEPALA KU TIDAK BISA TERSAMBUNG LAGI" teriakan frustasi dan bantingan pintu terdengar, membuat Madara menghentikan ucapannya.

Sasuke sweatdropped mendapati paman Obito dengan sikap tak elitnya menangis, meraung-raung, meratapi nasib kepalanya. "anjing kampung itu menabrak ku lagi, yah!" adu Obito, menyalahkan seekor anjin yang tidak berdosa. _**'apa itu memang paman ku?' **_Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"huh, letakan disana! Aku akan segera mengoperasikan diri mu" kata Madara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Naruto..**

Semua maid dan butler hantu berkumpul di aula. Naruto duduk di atas singgasana nya, dengan senyum merekah di bibir pucatnya. "dengar.." Naruto mulai membuka suara. Para maid dan Butler memperhatikan dengan serius sosok mungil itu.

Disamping Naruto ada Gaara yang dengan berpenampilan gagah, dan membuat siapapun akan berdecak kagum melihatnya. Mereka memang mengakuinya, tapi bagi mereka, tetap saja Uchiha Sasuke-sama lah yang paling gagah, tampan, dan keren. Terlebih, lebih cocok Sasuke yang bersanding dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Kalian sudah tahu siapa pemuda ini kan?" Tanya Naruto,seraya menoleh ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum manis.

Para maid dan butler tidak suka melihatnya. "ya,kami mengenal pemuda itu" sahut mereka.

"dia adalah calon suami ku semasa hidup" Naruto berkata.

"Dan kami akan menikah secara hokum dunia hantu" Gaara melanjutkan ucapan Naruto. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee tersenyum bahagia saat pada akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Roh pemuda rambut mangkuk itu pun segera melayang mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. "Lee" Sasuke, menoleh ke arah mantan butler nya itu. "tuan, anda harus segera kembali ke istana.. saya mohon, tuan!" pinta Lee.

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir, apa maksud pemuda mangkuk ini? "untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke, seakan ia sudah lelah dengan nasibnya sendiri. "Naru-hime sudah kembali, dan harus ke sana untuk menghentikan pernikahannya dengan hantu lain" ujar Lee.

Sontak saja Sasuke terkejut, dan tak rela mendengar hal itu terjadi. "baiklah.. ayo kita kesana!" seru Sasuke. Lee lagi-lagi tak kuasa mengucapkan rasa syukurnya, ketika berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke istana Naruto.

Sementara itu, para maid dan butler berdoa agar Kakashi, Obito, maupun Lee bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, dan menghentikan acara pernikahan tersebut. "aku berharap tuan Sasuke berhasil membatalkannya" Tenten mulai berharap. "ya, itu pasti!" Hinata menyahut, percaya jika Sasuke bisa membuat Naruto bahagia. "aku yakin, pasti tuan Sasuke kembali" kini giliran Konohamaru berkata.

Tampaknya, ia optimis sekali jika menyangkut kebahagian Sasuke dan Naruto. "kita harus membantu tuan Sasuke, ya, kita harus membantunya" seru Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

Iris sapphire Naruto membesar ketika melihat sosok bertubuh tegap berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Suasana pun hening tanpa ada yang meminta. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar dan di belakangnya ada Lee yang begitu setia mendukung kebahagian sang tuan muda. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Pernikahannya dengan Gaara yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi, sepertinya harus tertunda akibat kedatangan Sasuke. "S..Sasuke" dengan terbata-bata Naruto menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sasuke melayang mendekati hantu berwajah manis itu. Para pelayan hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, yang terlihat seperti drama. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Gaara mendengus pelan, melihat seorang pemuda yang begitu lancang memeluk calon istrinya. "hey, apa-apaan kau" Protes Gaara, seraya menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"apa maksud mu? Dia itu istri ku!" seru Sasuke, dengan penuh percaya diri.

Keterkejutan Naruto semakin bertambah. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dan lagi, kenapa wajah Sasuke menjadi semakin pucat. Naruto terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi. "Apa? Hahaha, jangan bercanda, nak! Naruto calon istri ku, kami akan menikah beberapa hari lagi" ucap Gaara, bangga.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto, mencari kebenaran akan ucapan Gaara dari mulut Naruto. "kami akan menikah, Sasuke" kata Naruto, terdengar lirih. Sasuke menyadari kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir mungi Naruto. "kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau bercanda ya? Aku rela mati hanya untuk bisa bersama mu, menghapus perbedaan di antara kita.. lalu.. apa kau bersungguh sungguh akan menikah dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia melayang mendekati Konohamaru. "hey, anak kecil.. katakan APRIL MOOP sekarang juga!" seru Sasuke, tampak frustasi. "itu bukan bohongan, tuan Sasuke" kata Konohamaru, sedikit ketakutan. "Kenapa semuanya jadi berbohong seperti ini" ujar Sasuke, semakin tidak terkendali.

Pandangannya pun bertemu dengan dengan seorang balita bernama Hyuga Irie, anak dari pasangan Neji dan Tenten. "hey, kau satu-satunya anak kecil disini, pasti kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian Irie menangis keras, ketakutan melihat wajah frustasi Sasuke.

"CUKUP SASUKE!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Si pirang pun melayang mendekati dirinya, dan menyentuh pelan pipinya. "aku akan menikah" ucap Naruto, dengan nada pelan.

"maafkan aku Sasuke" lanjutnya.

Kemudian, Naruto dan Gaara pun melayang pergi meninggalkan para pelayan dan juga Sasuke yang mematung di tempat. Sasuke hanya memandangi kepergian mereka. "maaf tuan Sasuke!" ucap Konohamaru. "ini bukan salah mu" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara merasa kesal ketika lagi-lagi Naruto menghiraukan dirinya. Dalam diamnya, seolah Naruto mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia hanya mau sendiri tanpa siapapun. Dipaksa bicara pun percuma, Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka dipaksa untuk bicara. Gaara yakin Naruto mencintai dirinya, dan akan memilihnya secara pasti. Lagipula, siapa pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu? Pede sekali mengatakan bahwa ia adalah suami nya Naruto.

Naruto tampak enggan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan malah berdiam diri di atas balkon. Memandangi rembulan, seperti yang ia lakukan ketika sedang galau. Memikirkan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Gaara atau Sasuke, dua pemuda itu sama-sama menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya. Apa ia mencintai Gaara? Hingga saat ini pun ia belum tahu jawabannya.

Kehilangan Sasuke bahkan lebih sakit ketika dirinya harus berpisah dari Gaara. Tapi, apa mungkin perasaannya saat ini nyata? Ia hanya tidak mau tersakiti lagi, dan ia pun juga tidak mau memaksa siapapun. Bayangan wajah kecewa dan frustasi Sasuke kembali menghantui pikirannya. jadi, siapa yang jahat disini? Takdirkah? Entahlah, sepertinya Naruto bingung untuk memastikannya.

Naruto tahu, Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Si blonde pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat untuk pertama kalinya. "nyamannya" gumam seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto membuka matanya, dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke sedang merebahkan tubuhnya disampingnya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto, kesal. Sasuke menggedikan bahunya, pertanda ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "kau pernah bilang jika ini adalah kamar ku.. jadi, seharusnya yang bertanya itu aku" kata Sasuke.

"kamar mu? Kamar mu di rumah mu tahu" oceh Naruto. "tapi ini juga rumah ku. Tepatnya rumah kedua ku" ujar Sasuke, terus terang. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, baiklah! Ia mengalah saja sekarang. "aku numpang dulu ya" izin Naruto, seraya memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Sasuke ikut memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Sasuke—"

"biarkan seperti ini. Ku mohon! Karena setelah menikah nanti aku yakin aku sudah tidak bisa memeluk mu sesuka hati ku" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya pun membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya. Menikmati waktu terindah bagi keduanya. Karena mereka tahu, ketika mereka terbangun. Hal ini tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Berharap jika seseorang menghentikan waktu untuk mereka, agar mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama. "Sasuke" Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"hm?" sahut Sasuke.

"ku kira kau sudah tidur" ujar Naruto, mengira bahwa Sasuke sudah terlelap. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup surai blonde Naruto. "bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Jika di pagi hari aku harus melepaskan mu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku ingin menikmati hal ini, Naruto" Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang wajah cemburu di balik pintu. "sial" umpat orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hii, Ai Back again! Well, bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Please, maafkan aku readers oh, ada yang pernah nonton film animasi aslinya kan? Hehehe, pastinya dong. Kalo ada yang mengira Sasu dan Naru gak akan bisa bersama.. huweehhhhh,, jangan dong! Mereka pasti bersama. Aku kan bukan Om Burton yang jahat gak bikin Em menyatu sama Victor.. dan soal Naruto yang nantinya having a baby. Huwwoohh, aku masih kurang begitu ngerti sama Fic M-Preg. Tapi, aku suka kok kalo ada yang Mpreg. Abis mereka itu.. So bittersweet!**

**(psstt, Btw soal Review thanks buat semuanyaaaaa:*)**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 6 (The Last but not last)

**Sasuke's POV**

Hari ini terasa sepi sekali, aku bertanya-tanya dimana para maid dan butler berada. Tapi rupanya, tak ada satu pun yang melintas. Aku heran, kenapa mereka tidak kelihatan? Karena biasanya, satu dua hantu pun pasti berlalu lalang. Bahkan, Kakashi-san dan paman Obito pun pasti akan meramaikan suasana istana ini. Ah, mengingat paman Obito yang sedang bermasalah dengan kepalanya, pasti Kakashi-san kesepian ditinggal rival abadinya itu.

"Sasuke, sedang apa di sana?"

Aku menghentikan langkah ku saat mendengar suara cempreng milik si dobe. Aku berbalik badan dan menemukan si dobe sedang melayang mendekati diri ku. "dimana yang lain?" Tanya ku. Naruto tersenyum lima jari, "mereka sedang berkunjung ke rumah kerabat manusia mereka" jawab nya. Aku tertegun mendengar jawabannya itu. Tumben sekali ia berbaik hati membolehkan para pelayan mengunjungi sanak keluarga mereka yang masih hidup.

"Inikan purnama ke-14, jadi gerbang pemisah antara dunia manusia dan dunia orang mati terbuka dan membuat siapapun yang sudah mati bisa bebas ke alam manusia.." jawab Naruto.

Ya, aku pernah mendengar legenda, dimana para arwah akan berkunjung ke dunia manusia ketika gerbang pemisah alam mereka mulai menipis. Tapi, mereka hanya bisa sebentar saja di sana. Tidak bisa berlama-lama, karena itulah ketentuannya. Di dunia hantu juga ada hokum, seperti di dunia manusia. Ah, rasanya mati atau pun hidup sama saja bagi ku. Sama-sama harus menaati peraturan.

Tidak seketat dunia manusia memang. Disini, keadilan benar-benar adil. Tidak ada suap-suapan, tikus-tikus berdasi yang menyuap hakim. Hahaha, lupakan saja hal itu. Disini tidak akan pernah ada.

"apa kau tidak mau berkunjung ke atas (dunia manusia) dan menemui kekasih mu—"

"hentikan, Naruto!" sela ku.

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, dan terkejut akan sikap ku. "maaf" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We Are Too Different**

**SasuNaru**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Inspirated By THE CORPSE BRIDE Tim Burton©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

"maaf" ucap ku.

Lama kami saling diam. Aku yang diam karena rasa bersalah ku, dan Sasuke yang diam entah karena apa. Aku menundukan kepalaku, dan merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang menatap intens diri ku. Dia sudah mati, dan sama seperti ku. Kami sama, tak ada yang berbeda. Aku dan Sasuke, apa mungkin masih bisa bersama?

Aku merindukannya..

Sangat, aku merindukannya lebih dari apapun. Sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat ku bingung dan bertanya-tanya sampai saat ini. Apa yang Sasuke inginkan? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan, telah membuat ku kembali memikirkan dirinya. Huh? Kembali? Ku pikir, memang aku selalu memikirkannya. Merindukannya, karena ku rasa tiada hari tanpa merindukannya.

Sosok Sasuke seolah membuat ku kembali merasakan apa itu cinta. Apa mungkin Sasuke cinta pertama ku? Cinta pertama di dunia kematian ku? Tapi, kenapa cinta datang terlambat? Tidak, bukan cinta yang datang terlambat! Tapi waktu yang telah menentukan. Sasuke, aku mencintai apapun yang ada dalam diri mu.

Kebaikan mu..

Bahkan kejelekan mu..

Karena aku mencintai mu tanpa syarat. Dan harapan ku saat ini, adalah dimana kau juga bisa mencintai ku seperti aku mencintai mu. Tak ada perasaan menyesal, karena aku telah mencintai mu. Tapi, pernikahan ku? Kenapa ini datang di saat aku telah berusaha mendapatkan apa yang tidak ku dapatkan semasa hidup?

Siapa yang harus ku pilih?

"Ini bukan salah mu" ujar Sasuke, setelah beberapa lama kami terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"ini bukan salah mu" Sasuke akhirnya menyahut, setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Angin menerpa lembut tiara bunga di kepalanya, ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, meskipun bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan utuh lagi. Tapi, biar begitu Naruto masih terlihat manis dimata Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku permisi dulu Sasuke!" Pamit Naruto.

Kemudian, pemuda pirang itu berbalik badan dan melayang menjauhi Sasuke. "tunggu, Naruto!" seru Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik badan. "selamat atas pernikahan mu!" ucap Sasuke, tulus. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa pada sang Uchiha. "terimakasih, Sasuke" ujar Naruto.

Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih, karena Sasuke tidak berusaha mengejarnya dan menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang membasahi pipi bulatnya. Tak jauh beda, Sasuke pun merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang hangat menetes di wajahnya. "apa hantu juga bisa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke, entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi tersenyum simpul saat pujaan hatinya, Iruka, mengajak dirinya untuk menemani pria berparas manis itu untuk ke pasar hantu. Ada untungnya jika Obito pergi berhari-hari, karena tidak ada satu pun yang mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Iruka. Ia sungguh bersyukur dengan keadaan Obito saat ini. Kapan-kapan ia akan menemui anjing kudisan itu dan membelikan satu kilo daging untuk si anjing yang telah berbaik hati menabrak Obito, hingga menyebabkan kepala si empunya copot dan tak bisa tersambung lagi.

'_**yang lama ya, Obito' **_doa Kakashi dalam hati. Tidak elit sekali, bagaimana bisa ia mendoakan sahabatnya seperti itu?

"yang ini bagaimana, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Iruka, menghiraukan tontonan para hantu wanita yang mengerumuni Kakashi yang notabene adalah hantu yang err—tampan itu. Lihatlah, betapa bahagianya hantu-hantu wanita itu saat Kakashi melemparkan senyum ke arah mereka. "bagus" jawab Kakashi, saat Iruka meminta komentar dirinya mengenai sebuah syal yang akan diberikan Iruka untuk hadiah pernikahan Naruto dan Gaara.

"huumm, aku juga ingin Naru-chan memakai ini" Tiba-tiba saja minat Iruka berpaling ke sebuah gaun berwarna orange yang digantung di sebuah etalase. Kakashi yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Iruka pun akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti sang pujaan hati mendekati etalase tersebut. "astaga" gumam Kakashi, sedikit menutup matanya saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan gaun berwarna norak itu.

"err—Kakashi?" Iruka sedikit merasa bersalah melihat Kakashi menutupi kedua matanya yang keluar asap, akibat alergi warna cerah yang menimpa dirinya, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. "lebih baik tidak ku usah ku beli saja" ujara Iruka, membatalkan niatnya untuk membeli gaun.

**Grebb..**

Iruka terkejut ketika kedua tangan Kakashi memegang tangannya dan menghimpit dirinya ke tembok. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat wajah datar tanpa ekpresi milik pemuda bermarga Hatake tersebut. "Jika kau ingin membelinya sebagai tanda kasih mu pada Naruto, belilah! Jangan hiraukan mata ku!" seru Kakashi, dengan segala kesemean yang ada pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obito yang melihat Kakashi yang menghimpit Iruka ke tembok dari luar toko, berdecak kesal. Ia mengira bahwa Kakashi, hendak memain curang dan memulai start tanpa dirinya. Kepalanya yang sudah kembali menyatu dengan lehernya, membuat dirinya semakin pede untuk melakukan pendekatan dini dengan Iruka. Lihat, bahkan kini Obito memakai syal untuk menutupi jahitan-jahitan tak terbentuk akibat operasi yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"sial, awas saja si mesum itu!" kata Obito.

"jadi, kau benar Obito ya?"

Obito berbalik badan, untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja bertanya seraya menepuk pelan bahunya. Kepala Obito nyaris copot, saat melihat hantu bagaikan ulat hijau di pucuk daun teh mengerling nakal ke arahnya. "A..ASTAGA" pekik Obito.

"ahhh, senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu, tampan!" sosok hijau itu menoel pelan dagu Obito, dan tak lupa senyum jenaka miliknya. _**'tuhan, aku dosa apa' **_Obito membatin miris, menangisi nasibnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dunia Manusia...**

Sakura berlari kencang dengan derai air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu sengaja kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun dari rumahnya. Ia kabur, karena ulah kedua orang tuanya yang hendak menikahkan diri dengan seorang pria ber-istri 4 yang ingin menjadikan dirinya istri kelimanya. Demi harta, orang tua Sakura hanya tidak mau melihat putri mereka hidup susah seperti mereka.

Mereka hanya mau Sakura hidup bergelimang harta, tanpa hutang sana-sini untuk diwariskan kepada keturunan mereka. Jelas, kalau mati itu turunkanlah warisan harta, jangan turunkah hutang! Err—ku rasa hutang juga termasuk warisan.

Kedua kakinya membawa dirinya memasuki sebuah hutan dimana Sasuke bertemu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Hutan itu terlihat gelap, dan lebat, meskipun disiang hari. Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga ia mendengar suara tawa laki-laki tak jauh darinya. 5 orang laki-laki bertubuh gempal, membawa senjata tajam sambil menikmati arak mereka.

Mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura pun segera membuang arak mereka, dan terfokus pada Sakura yang ketakutan melihat mereka. 5 laki-laki itu langsung mengejar Sakura ketika Sakura berlari. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu panic dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ketika jalan yang ia pakai untuk melarikan diri stuck di sebuah jurang yang begitu dalam.

"mau lari kemana cantik? Lebih baik bermain dengan kami" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura semakin mundur, ketika dua laki-laki lainnya mendekati dirinya. "tidak!lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melayani nafsu bejat kalian!" kata Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura pun melompat ke dasar jurang mengakhiri hidupnya. Untuk dirinya, hidup pun juga percuma jika kedua pilihan yang ada hanya akan menjadikan dirinya bagaikan seorang wanita jalang.

Jika tadinya ia tidak kabur dari rumah, Sakura pasti harus menikah dengan laki-laki berbadan subur dengan 4 orang istri dan genap 5 jika Sakura bersedia menikah dengannya. Atau ia bertahan hidup, dan menyerahkan kesuciannya pada kelima laki-laki berengsek itu. Jadi, lebih baik ia bertemu dengan kematiannya daripada hidup menderita seperti itu.

Sakura menatap sendu ke arah jasadnya yang bersimpah darah. Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya, rasanya ia ingin berteriak keras mencibir nasib malangnya. **"SAKURA KAU MENYEDIHKAN" ** teriak Sakura, frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jelaskan pada ku kenapa kau memilih mati?" Tanya Naruto, ketika mendapati Sakura keluyuran tanpa arah di lembah kematian, tempat dimana Sasuke juga mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang sama. "aku tidak mau hidup dengan pilihan di dunia, Naruto" jawab Sakura, seraya mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Ia merasa ringan sekarang, beban yang ia emban sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi setelah ia mati.

Naruto merasaha kasihan dengan gadis itu. Akibat, harta dan tahta yang dicari oleh kedua orang tuanya, Sakura harus berakhir tragis seperti ini. Sebenarnya, kisah hidup sang Haruno juga tak jauh beda dengan kehidupan Naruto dulu. Hanya saja, sedikit berbeda karena Naruto di bunuh. "aku mengerti" sahut Naruto, bagian belakang tiara miliknya bergoyang terkena angin yang menerpa lembut tubuhnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah hantu, yang tampak jauh lebih muda darinya. Hantu itu tengah tersenyum padanya, dan membuat Sakura menjadi ingin melindungi Naruto seperti kakak yang melindungi adiknya. "kau jauh lebih tragis dari hidup ku, Naruto" kata Sakura. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "kita sama-sama tragis. Berakhir dengang kematian kita sendiri, itu sangat tragis, Sakura" imbuh nya.

"kau benar.. apa mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk memilih kebahagian ku sendiri? Ohh, maksud ku aku memilih mati karena aku ingin bahagia dan mengejar kebahagian ku.. maksud ku, aduhh.. bagaimana ya—" rona merah di wajah pucat Sakura begitu kentara dan membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"ingin bersama Lee kan?" tebak Naruto.

"i..itu" Sakura tampak gugup..

"Lee juga sering cerita jika kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupnya bahagia" Naruto mulai bercerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 hari kemudian..**

Kebahagian di istana pun kembali hadir, ketika Lee dan Sakura sepakat untuk menikah. Setelah 2 hari mereka bertemu, mereka pun akhirnya menikah secara hokum hantu dan persyaratan-persyaratan di dunia hantu. Sakura memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih, sementara Lee memakai tuxedo hitam.

Mereka begitu bahagia saat mereka pun menjadi sepasang mate di keabadian. Sakura tersenyum ketika Lee menatap wajahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Lee memiringkan kepalanya (berniat mencium Sakura). Jika saja Sakura punya jantung, mungkin itu akan berdetak kencang ketika melihat wajah Lee begitu dekat dengannya.

Belum lagi teriakan 'cium' membahana di ruangan tersebut. Lee tidak mencium Sakura, melainkan membisiki sebuah kalimat di telinga Sakura. "aku mencintai mu, Sakura-chan" ucap nya. "aku juga" ucap Sakura. Hampir saja menangis, mengingat mereka yang akhirnya bisa kembali bersama.

Mereka pun saling berpandangan dan melihat buket bunga yang dipegang oleh Sakura. "hitungan ketiga" kata Lee.

"satu.." Lee mulai menghitung

"dua" dilanjutkan oleh Sakura

"TIGA" mereka berteriak bersama, buket itu pun melayang dan menjadi bahan rebutan para hantu jomblo yang belum menikah.

**Grebb..**

Buket pun jatuh ke tangan Naruto. Ia tersipu malu saat para hantu diam, dan memandang ke arahnya. Ada apa? Tentu saja, karena selain Naruto yang memegang buket tersebut, ada sosok bertubuh tegap yang juga memegang buket bunga itu. Dengan posisinya yang berada di belakang Naruto, seolah menjaga sang blonde agar tak ada satu pun yang berani melukainya.

Naruto memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut. Dengan gerakan lambat ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi itu dari ujung ekor matanya. "S..Sasuke" Naruto tampak gugup.

"sepertinya aku juga akan menyusul kalian" kata Sasuke, berdusta.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, kecewa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lagi-lagi sesak kembali ia rasakan di dadanya. "kenapa kau menangis? Berbahagialah!" Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dari pipi bulat sang blonde.

**Grepp..**

Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya sedikit goyah, dan memegangi pinggang ramping Naruto agar si blonde tidak terjatuh. "aku..aku mencintai mu, Sasuke! Aku sangat mencintai mu, tidak ada yang lain!"

Sasuke melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang blonde. "aku tidak mau Sasuke menikah dengan hantu lain.. aku tidak mau, tidak rela, hiks" akhirnya pemuda manis itu menangis juga di pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun segera memeluk Naruto, dan membuat si Blonde menangis di dada bidang si Raven.

"aku cinta teme! Cinta sekali! Meskipun mencoba move on tetap saja tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa.. aku cinta teme.. Cuma teme, hiks"

Para tamu yang hadir pun tanpa sadar menitikan air mata mendengar dan melihat pengakuan Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak lemah dan tidak seperti biasanya, tegar dan selalu tersenyum bahagia. "Naruto, dengar!" Sasuke memisahkan jarak dengan Naruto, dan memegang bahu si hantu manis itu. "aku juga mencintai mu, tapi kau bukan milik ku" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengelap air matanya kasar, seperti seorang anak kecil yang habis menangis. Sasuke tersenyum miris melihatnya, kembali di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil itu. "mungkin suatu saat nanti Naruto atau mungkin—"

"SEKARANG"

Para hadirin pun menoleh ke arah tangga, dimana sosok Gaara melayang menuruni anak tangga. Para maid dan butler sedikit bingung melihat sikapnya itu. "sekarang kalian bisa bersama!" seru Gaara, dengan senyuman charming nya. Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu pun mengacak pelan surai blonde Naruto.

"aku mencintai mu, tapi bukan aku yang kau butuhkan! Kebahagian mu telah terenggut oleh kakak ku, dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang kedua yang merenggut kebahagian mu.. hey, manis, hidup bahagialah untuk ku" ujar Gaara panjang lebar.

"dan kau tampan, ku kutuk kau jadi jelek jika kau melukai dirinya!" Gaara mengerling jenaka ke arah Sasuke, dan membuat si raven mual mendadak.

"kau boleh membunuhku atau kirim aku ke neraka jika itu terjadi" sahut Sasuke.

"teme!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang seenaknya saja berbicara. "aku tidak mau pisah dari mu!" lanjut Naruto, manja.

"memangnya kau pikir aku mau" sahut Sasuke.

Kakashi yang melihat dorama-dorama sabun yang dimainkan oleh pair SasuNaru pun memutar kepala bosan. Apa semua Uchiha segombal itu? Cih, bahkan Kakashi berani menebak usia Sasuke masih belum 25 tahunan. Rasanya, Uchiha gombal memang sudah bawaan sejak masih bayi. Ia melirik ke arah Obito, yang menangis dengan wajah konyolnya tak lupa ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"hiks, srruutttttt...akhirnya..srutttttttt...Sasuke-chan mendapatkan kebahagiannya juga..sruttttt" Obito dengan seenaknya saja menjadikan jubah Kakashi sebagai lap untuk mengelap hingusnya. "iyyuuhh" Kakashi berkata lebay.

"Aku tenang sekarang, Naruto" Ucap Gaara.

Para hantu kebingungan mendengar ucapan Gaara. Apa maksud pemuda itu?

"aku sudah tidak punya janji lagi untuk membuat mu bahagia, karena kau sudah bahagia" lanjutnya.

"apa maksud mu, Gaara?kenapa kau berkata seperti kau hendak naik ke sana(akhirat)" Naruto berkata cemas. Gaara menyentuh lembut bahu Naruto. "aku memang akan ke sana, Naruto" ujar Gaara. "tapi, Gaara, kau kan bisa tinggal disini atau mungkin—"

"sssttt" Gaara menutup bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"aku akan kesana, menyusul keluarga ku" kata Gaara.

Gaara pun berbalik badan dan melayang menuju balkon. Para hantu melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Naruto hendak mengejar Gaara, namun Sasuke menghalanginya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk tidak menghalangi apa yang sudah Gaara pilih. "lepas,Sasuke!" pinta Naruto. "itu pilihan hidupnya, Naruto" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum, dan membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Gaara menutup matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit. "selamat berbahagia, Naruto" gumamnya. Tak berlangsung lama, tubuh Gaara pun berubah menjadi sinar putih kecil seperti kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di malam hari. Naruto berlari menuju balkon sambil berteriak histeris melihat Gaara pergi. "GAARA" teriaknya..

Semua hantu menangis, bahkan hantu-hantu lain yang berada jauh dari pesta pun juga menitikan air mata saat melihat cahaya-cahaya putih berterbangan di antara mereka. Itu adalah suatu tanda, dimana seorang roh yang pergi dengan hati ikhlas dan bahagia. Cahaya-cahaya itu berputar mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan para hantu. Sasuke melayang mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh lembut sosok Naruto yang bersimpuh menangis kepergian Gaara.

"dia sudah bahagia, Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

"kau benar, Sasuke! Gaara sudah bahagia, dan dia sudah kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya.. dan aku, juga sudah bahagia karena aku bisa bersama mu, hiks" Naruto memeluk Sasuke, dan membuat iris onyx hitam Sasuke membulat. "kita juga bahagia, Naruto! Selamanya" Sasuke menutup mata dan membalas pelukan sang blonde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time, (pernikahan Sasunaru)**

"kau tampak cantik, Naruto" puji Sakura, tulus. "kak Sakura juga cantik waktu itu" balas Naruto, mengingat pernikahan Sakura dengan Lee sebulan yang lalu. Sakura pun menggandeng pergelangan tangan Naruto dan keluar dari kamar, dimana sang blonde di rias olehnya. Tak lama, Lee datang menyambut mereka.

Lee bertugas mengantar Naruto sampai ke altar dan menemui calon mate nya. Lee pun menggantikan Sakura mendampingi Naruto. Sesampainya di sana, para hantu pun bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan tuan putri mereka. "NARU-HIME" teriak para hantu. Naruto tersenyum, dan melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tiba di depan altar, dimana ada Sasuke dan seorang pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"kalian sudah siap?" Tanya si pendeta hantu itu.

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka memandang sang pendeta yang tengah berdoa di atas cangkir berisi lilin yang menyala. Tak berapa lama, pendeta tersebut pun meniup lilin itu dan meletakan kembali ke atas meja altar. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke dengan lilin yang masih menyala. "sir Uchiha Sasuke, dengan lilin ini, apa kau bersedia menerima Princess Naruto Namikaze sebagai mate keabadian mu? Bersumpah untuk bersamanya? Menjanga nya, menerima kekurangan dan kelebihannya melingkupi hidup mu, mengarungi hidup abadi bersama selamanya?" Tanya sang pendeta mendekatkan lilin tersebut ke arah Sasuke yang juga memegang secangkir lilin di tangannya. "ya, aku bersedia.. dengan lilin ini aku bersumpah, menerima Princess Naruto Namikaze sebagai mate keabadian ku.. bersumpah bersamanya sepanjang hidup ku, menjaganya dengan kedua tangan ku, menerima dan kekurangannya tanpa bersyarat melingkupi hidup ku, dan mengarungi hidup abadi bersamanya selamanya" jawab Sasuke, mantap! Ia tak percaya bahwa dengan mudahnya ia bisa mengucapkan sumpah tersebut.

Sasuke pun meniup lilin tersebut dan kekuatan sihir pun bermain, karena tiba-tiba saja lilin itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Princess Naruto Namikaze, dengan lilin ini, apa kau bersedia menikahi sir Sasuke Uchiha sebagai mate keabadian mu? Bersumpah untuk bersamanya? Merawat nya? Menerima kekurangan atau pun kelebihannya melingkupi hidup mu, mengarungi hidup abadi bersama selamanya?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawab Naruto. Sang pendeta pun meminta Naruto meniup lilin yang ia bawa. Kemudian, mereka pun akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang mate di keabadian mereka. Tanpa ragu, Naruto menubruk tubuh Sasuke dan membuat sang Uchiha menyeringai bagaikan serigala. Para tamu yang menyadari senyum Sasuke pasti akan bergidik ngeri saat itu juga.

Tapi?

Ku kira hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyadari senyum itu. Yang lain mengira senyum Sasuke adalah senyum charming seorang pangeran di negeri dongeng. Kakashi contohnya, ia langsung saja menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dengan sangat beringas Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, dan membuat sang pendeta yang terabaikan berdehem pelan. "ekhem, lanjutkan di tempat yang lebih privasi lagi, mr. And Mrs. Uchiha" canda nya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Namun ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggendongnya dan melangkah tergesa-gesa meninggalkan para tamu. "mereka ingin apa?" Tanya Konohamaru, polos. "mencetak anak" jawab Obito santai, yang berhasil dihadiahi jitakan maut dari Kakashi tepat di kepalanya. "kau!" Obito melotot kesal.

"guru Iruka, memangnya anak itu bisa dicetak ya? Wah, canggih sekali! Seperti mesin foto copy saja" Udon (sahabat Konohamaru) berteriak lantang, dengan ingus beler di hidungnya.

"EH" pekik para hantu dewasa.

"hiks, cucu ku sudah dewasa" tangisan Madara terdengar begitu lebay, dan membuat sahabat hantunya, Hashirama Senju bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 jam kemudian..**

Sehabis melakukan (you know what i mean?) Naruto pun tertidur pulas akibat rasa lelah yang melandanya. Sementara itu, Sasuke malah asyik menciumi wajah manis Naruto tanpa ada penolakan dari sang blonde. Ingatannya kembali saat 6 jam sebelum itu terjadi. Saat Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur, dan membuat sang blonde bertanya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke menjawab ia akan memperkosa Naruto dan membuat sang blonde melahirkan seratus miniature-miniatur Sasuke versi mini. Dan membuat Naruto mencubit pinggangnya, sambil berkata: "itu kebanyakan, memangnya aku mesin foto copy apa" dengan raut wajah kesal yang unyu.

Sasuke membelai penuh kasih perut datar Naruto. Berharap suatu kehidupan abadi terdapat di sana setelah beberapa hari, minggu, atau pun bulan mereka melakukan ini. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dan berbisik pelan di telinga sang blonde. "aku mencintai mu, Naruto Uchiha" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian..**

Naruto melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki setahun yang lalu. Karena mereka bukan manusia, jadi tentu saja pertumbuhan mereka juga cukup berbeda dengan manusia. Naruto pun juga tidak perlu merasakan sakit saat melahirkan putra pertama mereka, karena notabene nya dia adalah hantu. Hanya saja, Naruto jadi sering merasa lelah dan tertidur di malam hari dan terbangun tepat di siang hari, seperti manusia.

Namun, bukan berarti Naruto tidak pernah menikmati jam malam para hantu. Karena biasanya Naruto punya waktu sendiri untuk mengatur jam tidurnya. Putranya baru berusia satu tahun, tapi sudah seperti anak berusia 4 tahun. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana, putra mereka cenderung aktif dan suka sekali berlarian di dalam istana. Tertawa cekikikan seperti yang di ajarkan oleh neneknya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Nyonya Kushina Uzumaki yang terhormat itu.

Menma Uchiha namanya, rambutnya raven mata nya berwarna biru seperti Naruto. Wajahnya tampan dan imut seperti ayahnya dan juga ibunya tentu saja. Kulitnya sepucat ayahnya, dan tatapan tajam seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja Menma senang sekali bergaul seperti Naruto. "Menma, pakai baju mu dulu, sayang!" Naruto sedikit kepayahan, berjalan dengan perutnya yang besar itu.

Yah, salahkan saja Sasuke yang berniat ingin mempunyai 100 anak sekaligus. Dan membuat dirinya rutin ber-olahraga bersama sang istri mate tercintanya. "awas saja si teme itu, akan ku hajar dia habis-habisan" kesal Naruto. Baru beberapa menit mengejar Menma saja, rasanya seperti habis lari marathon.

**Grebb..**

"memangnya kau bisa? Jika aku mati, memangnya siapa yang akan membuat mu mendesah, hn?"

Naruto merasakan seseorang menjilat lehernya sensual. Si pirang berusaha menahan desahannya, "kau memang sudah mati, baka teme" sahut Naruto, kesal.

"yahh.. kau benar" Sasuke pun menggigit leher Naruto, seraya mengusap lembut perut besar sang istri. "engghhnnn" Naruto menahan desahannya. " j..jangan di sini, engghhnn.. teme" pinta Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berusaha memberikan tanda di leher sang blonde.

"PAPA, MAMA, CEDANG APA?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"ehh, M..Menma" Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke dan membuat si empunya tubuh mendesah kesal. "Papa kau gigit mama?" Tanya Menma, polos. "papa sedang membersihkan kotoran" jawab Sasuke, asal. "kan kotolan bica dibelcihkan pake cabun" Menma sepertinya sedang memberi saran.

Sasuke menepuk pelan dahinya, dan Naruto sweatdropped. Astaga, bahkan mereka lupa fakta bahwa Menma memang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya dan kemesuman Sasuke yang sudah bisa dikatakan akut. Naruto hanya berharap semoga, putra mereka tidak tumbuh menjadi pria mesum seperti papanya yang memang sejak bayi berotak mesum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"papa, apa Menma boleh melakukan cepelti yang papa lakukan tadi?" Tanya Menma, dihadapan ketiga kakeknya(Obito,Kakashi, dan Iruka) dan juga kakek buyutnya (Madara). Para pria dewasa memang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga saat ini. Ke-4 pria dewasa itu saling berpandangan dan kemudian memandang si kecil Menma yang sedang menatap penuh harap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa maksud putra sulungnya itu. Calon kakak itu pun menepuk pelan dahi mungilnya, "capek deh" ucapnya.

"memangnya Menma mau melakukan apa pada mama?" Tanya Iruka.

"iya, Menma-chan mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Madara.

"membelcihkan lehel mama dali kuman.." jawab Menma, polos.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Astaga, fix! Dia harus menghentikan ucapan polos putranya sebelum...

"menggigit lehel mama, kan kacihan mama kalo di celang(serang) kuman" lanjutnya.

Para pria dewasa pun memandang horror ke arah Sasuke. "a..astaga" gumam Iruka, saking terkejutnya. "Sasuke!" Madara dengan suara dingin nan datarnya memanggil nama cucunya. Sasuke pun berusaha menutupi salah tingkahnya di depan sang kakek. Jika dalam mode Uchiha nya, Madara ataupun Obito memang terlihat cool dan gentleman di mata siapapun.

"Kau memang sudah dewasa, nak!" ucap Madara, penuh rasa bangga.

Para pria dewasa(minus Madara) pun cengok mendengar ucapan si kakek buyut itu. Oalah, apa-apaan ucapannya tadi..

"tapi lain kali, lakukan di tempat privasi atau setidaknya jangan di depan Menma" lanjutnya,

'_**Nasihat sesat' **_batin Kakashi.

'_**M..Madara-san, a..aku tidak menyangka' **_Iruka menatap tak percaya sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

'_**ayah ku hebat' **_Ini adalah pujian Obito yang ia begitu bangga dengan ayahnya. Hebat darimana? Dasar mesum..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**


End file.
